La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants!
by lele-35
Summary: Merlin a des secrets et tient à les conserver. Mais qu'en sera-t-il quand Arthur et Guenièvre le retrouvent à l'âge de sept ans, sans souvenirs de sa vie adulte? S'entendra-t-il aussi bien avec tout le monde que lorsqu'il est adulte? Pour Arthur, gérer ce changement de Merlin soudain ne sera pas de tout repos. ( Spoiler saison 5)
1. Prologue

**Notes : Et me revoici avec une nouvelle fanfic Merlin toute fraîche plus longue que « Bon anniversaire Merlin ! » . **

**Donc j'ai commencé à écrire ça il y a quelques mois, et j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cette fic assez innocente. J'ai hésité entre « family » et « friendship » dans les catégories, mais au final j'ai choisi l'amitié. Bon, j'aurais pu choisir l'autre catégorie aussi :D **

**C'est je dirais assez anti-déprime concernant la fin de la série. Un peu de côté bisounours par ci, un peu de drama comme on aime par là... et ça a fait ça ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! Ne vous fiez pas trop au prologue, moi-même je n'aime pas ce genre de prologue d'habitude, mais il fallait bien introduire la fic^^ Tout commence vraiment au chapitre un ! **

**Bref, j'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez, et donc je vous laisse lire, et surtout, surtout, n'hésitez pas laisser votre avis, qui signifie beaucoup pour moi :)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Prologue

Merlin était à la recherche d'herbes pour Gaïus. Le médecin n'avait plus de feuilles de libio, et en avait besoin d'urgence. Ayant des patients à traiter, il ne pouvait donc pas s'y rendre lui-même. C'était donc naturellement à Merlin que cette tâche fut attribuée. Dans le passé, il aurait sans doute râlé un peu, à cause de tout ce qu'il devait faire pour Arthur. Mais à présent, il était habitué à tout ça, et avait donc souri à Gaïus en acceptant.

Le temps avait passé depuis l'époque où il se sentait comme s'il devait tout faire pour tout le monde. D'une certaine façon, ça avait été, et c'était encore le cas, mais il avait mûri. Arthur était devenu Roi, marié à Guenièvre, et le Royaume connaissait en ce moment une période de paix agréable. Merlin n'avait plus à sauver autant Arthur que par le passé.

Il cueillit les herbes, qui se trouvaient au pieds d'un chêne distraitement. Ce fut pourquoi, plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un s'approchait discrètement de lui.

_Emrys,_ raisonna soudain une voix dans sa tête

Il se retourna brusquement, pour voir une femme blonde, à moitié transparente, avec des yeux incroyablement verts le regarder avec un sourire doux. Il se détendit aussitôt. Cette femme dégageait quelque chose, qui le forçait à lui faire confiance. Elle continua à parler, sans ouvrir les lèvres.

_Je suis Amnilla, l'esprit de la vérité. _

- Bonjour, dit-il prudemment.

_Je suis ici parce que certaines vérités ont été cachées trop longtemps et ont besoin d'être révélées._

_- _Comment ça ?

_Je respecte la décision concernant leurs secrets, surtout la tienne. Tu as choisi de ne pas te révéler à Arthur, alors tel est ton choix. Mais en tant qu'esprit de la vérité, je sais ce qui parfois doit être dit. _

- Je ne comprends pas, avoua Merlin, vous voulez que je révèle ma magie à Arthur ? Cela est impossible.

_Si ta magie doit être révélée à Arthur, alors elle le sera. Mais je ne parle pas nécessairement de cette vérité-là. Je parle de tous tes autres secrets. _

- Je n'en ai aucun autre pour Arthur. Je lui cache seulement ce qui est en rapport avec ma magie.

L'esprit secoua doucement la tête.

_Il y a des choses que tu ne lui a pas dites, et qui ont besoin d'être révélées. Arthur doit connaître ces choses. _

- Pourquoi ?

_Tu comprendras pourquoi tôt ou tard. _

_- _Que voudriez-vous que je lui dise ?

_Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider. Je ne fais que voir ce qui a besoin d'être dit. Tu lui diras ce qui a besoin d'être avoué par toi-même. _

- Et comment le pourrais-je, si je ne sais pas moi-même ce que je suis censée lui dire ?

_La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants_, sourit-elle.

Merlin n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle agita doucement la main, et ce fut le noir autour de lui.


	2. Chapitre 1: C'est notre Merlin?

CHAPITRE 1 :

- MERLIN !

La voix d'Arthur venait de raisonner dans tout le château. Quiconque de nouveau aurait été là aurait été étonné de voir le Roi chercher son serviteur, et non l'inverse. Mais pour les habitants du château, habitués à ce genre de scènes comiques, c'était la routine. Aussi, personne ne posa de questions au Roi, qui déambulait dans les couloirs, l'air agacé.

Il entra dans les appartements de Gaïus.

- Où est Merlin ?

- Je l'ai envoyé chercher des herbes hier en fin d'après-midi Sire. Je pensais qu'il était revenu, répondit Gaïus, les sourcils froncés.

- La taverne, marmonna Arthur, il a dû passé la nuit à la taverne après être parti chercher vos herbes.

Gaïus s'abstint de répondre que la taverne n'était qu'un prétexte pour couvrir Merlin.

- Et s'il n'y était pas ?

- Qu'il y soit ou pas, cet idiot va m'entendre pour ne pas être à son poste ce matin.

Il partit des appartements de Gaïus, sans se douter un instant que quelque chose de plus sérieux pouvait être arrivé à son serviteur.

- Arthur ? Tu es prêt ? demanda Guenièvre.

Arthur répondit par un grognement. Merlin n'étant pas là, il avait dû s'habiller seul, ce qui avait bien fait rire Guenièvre, amusée. Ils avaient programmé une balade à cheval aujourd'hui, rien que tous les deux, décidant de laisser un peu le Royaume de côté pour ce jour-là.

Finalement, son mari se montra. Mise à part que ses vêtements étaient un peu froissés du fait d'avoir été tournés et retournés, il était bien habillé. Elle prit sa main et ils descendirent aux écurie, où deux chevaux étaient prêts.

Arthur aida sa femme à monter, et s'exclama, perché sur sa propre monture :

- Allons-y !

Ils s'engagèrent donc pour une longue balade, durant laquelle ils parlèrent de nombreuses choses. Guenièvre songea que cela faisait du bien de s'éloigner un peu de tous ces devoirs pour une fois. Etre Reine était bien, mais parfois fatiguant. Elle devait s'efforcer de montrer le bon exemple et de s'occuper du pays.

Ils décidèrent de faire une petite course jusqu'à la rivière. Ils galopèrent, traversèrent la forêt, avec des éclats de rire insouciants. Ce fut Arthur qui gagna la course.

- Quel est mon prix ? demanda-t-il en aidant sa femme à descendre.

Celle-ci sourit malicieusement.

- Parce qu'il y a un prix ?

- Bien-sûr qu'il y en a un. C'était une course, répondit Arthur avec un léger sourire.

- Un baiser serait-il suffisant comme prix ?

- Amplement, lui assura-t-il.

Elle offrit donc son prix au vainqueur, avec un sourire. Ils s'installèrent ensuite par terre, pour pic-niquer.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit toi qui ai dû allée aux cuisines chercher notre repas. Merlin était censé faire ça.

- Ce n'était pas très dur, répliqua-t-elle, le repas était déjà prêt, il suffisait de se servir, sans subir le courroux de la cuisinière !

Arthur s'apprêta à répondre, mais soudain, une voix enfantine l'en empêcha.

- Euh... pardon ? Vous avez pas vu ma maman ?

Guenièvre et Arthur se tournèrent vers la source de la petite voix timide, surpris. Ils le furent encore plus, en découvrant un petit garçon brun, qui avait exactement la même allure de Merlin, et qui portait les mêmes vêtements, rétrécis à sa taille. La Reine fut la première à se ressaisir, et lui sourit gentiment :

- Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Merlin, répondit-il.

L'annonce ne la surprit même pas. La ressemblance était frappante, sa question n'avait été que pour vérifier. Arthur en revanche, regardait le petit avec des yeux ronds.

- Très bien Merlin. Quel âge as-tu ?

- J'ai sept ans.

- Et est-ce tu peux me dire ce dont tu te souviens ?

- J'étais avec maman dans Ealdor, on se promenait et puis je crois que je me suis endormie. Mais quand je me suis réveillé, elle n'était plus là, répondit-il de sa voix enfantine.

Guenièvre ne sut quoi dire cette fois. Que répondre à un enfant de sept ans, qui était censé en avoir une vingtaine de plus, qui cherchait sa mère, qui était loin d'ici ?

- Ta maman a décidé que tu partirais en vacances pour quelque temps, répondit Arthur d'une voix rauque, pas tout à fait remis.

Guenièvre le regarda, surprise. Il avait toujours une tête qui n'en revenait pas, mais avait réussi à se reprendre suffisamment pour prononcer une excuse.

- Oui, c'est ça, confirma-t-elle en voyant Merlin froncer des sourcils, elle nous a dit que tu avait été très sage alors elle a voulu te faire une petite surprise.

- Sans me dire au revoir ? dit-il d'une petite voix.

Elle fit un sourire tremblant.

- Eh bien, c'était une surprise, tu comprends. Mais elle nous a dit te dire qu'elle t'aimait très fort, et qu'elle reviendrait bientôt te chercher.

Merlin hocha la tête, pas sûr.

- Mais vous êtes qui ?

- Je suis Gwen, répondit-elle, et lui c'est Arthur. Nous... sommes des amis de ta mère.

- Ah... bonjour.

Arthur regardait toujours Merlin, n'en revenant toujours pas.

- Pourquoi tu n'irais pas caresser les chevaux un moment Merlin ? proposa-t-elle, ils sont gentils tu vas voir.

- D'accord.

Il trottina jusqu'à eux, l'air pas rassuré. Quand elle fut sûre qu'il était assez loin, elle se retourna vers Arthur.

- C'est Merlin, dit-il.

- Oui, répondit-elle patiente.

- _Notre_ Merlin.

- Oui.

- Merlin mon idiot de serviteur.

- Oui.

- Merlin mon idiot de serviteur transformé un en enfant de sept ans.

- Oui.

- Comment est-ce possible ? La magie a fait ça ! Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on l'a transformé en un gosse ? Il ne se souvient plus de rien ! s'exclama Arthur.

C'était la petite explosion qu'elle attendait. Le moment où il réalisait enfin que Merlin était redevenu un enfant.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi on a fait ça, mais arrête de crier, et de le regarder comme ça, tu vas finir par le rendre plus effrayé qu'il ne l'est déjà !

Arthur regarda Merlin, qui caressait les chevaux, l'air inquiet. Il leur lançait du coin de l'oeil des regards méfiants. Il prit une grande respiration.

- Que fait-on ?

- On le ramène à Camelot avec nous, répondit Gwen, et on demande des explications à Gaïus... il s'y connaît dans... dans ce genre de choses...

Arthur hocha la tête et un petit sourire triste se forma sur son visage.

- J'imagine qu'on ne sera jamais tranquille pour un moment de libre.

Guenièvre laissa échapper un petit rire.

- Nous avons passé un bon moment, et puis nous avons tout notre temps pour en profiter de d'autres.

Ils se relevèrent, et s'approchèrent de Merlin et des chevaux.

- Nous rentrons au château, tu es prêt ? demanda Gwen avec un sourire.

- Le château ? répéta Merlin, impressionné avec des yeux ronds.

- Oui, le château ! Tu vas voir c'est très grand, rit-elle.

Guenièvre se tourna vers Arthur, tandis que Merlin souriait, tout excité de découvrir un château.

- Tu le prends avec toi ?

- Oui.

Elle se retourna vers Merlin.

- Tu vas faire le trajet avec Arthur, c'est chouette non ?

Le petit brun eut une moue moins enthousiasmée, et hocha vaguement la tête. Il jeta un regard incertain au blond, qui fit semblant de ne rien voir. La Reine enfourcha sa monture, tandis qu'Arthur porta Merlin et le mit sur le cheval avant de le rejoindre. Il se mit juste derrière lui pour ne pas qu'il tombe, et de façon à bien manœuvrer les rênes avant de partir au trot, puis au galop.

Durant tout le trajet, Merlin se tint tranquille, se contentant de regarder le paysage. Arthur en fut un peu étonné. Un enfant de sept ans n'était pas vraiment censé être aussi calme. Lui, en tout cas, en profitait souvent pour rire, et courir... Il se dit que c'était parce que le petit devait être timide.

Ils arrivèrent alors à Camelot. C'est là qu'il commença à s'agiter. Il se mit à regarder partout autour de lui, comme s'il n'en revenait pas, avec des yeux émerveillés. Son regard se posa alors sur le château et il ne put retenir une exclamation. Arthur rit de sa réaction, mais Merlin continua à dévorer le paysage des yeux.

Ils descendirent de leur chevaux dans la cour, et les donnèrent à un serviteur avant de se diriger vers les appartements de Gaïus. Arthur remarqua avec un peu de jalousie que Merlin préférait rester à côté de Gwen, et qu'il ne lui parlait pas.

Ils entrèrent dans les appartements de médecin. Gaïus au début ne vit pas Merlin.

- Sire... ma Dame...

Le petit garçon avança d'un pas, de façon cette fois à ce que le médecin le voit. Celui-ci poussa d'ailleurs une exclamation de surprise et les regarda, l'air inquisiteur :

- Qu'est-il arrivé ?

- C'est ce que nous aimerions savoir, répondit Arthur, nous l'avons trouvé comme ça dans la forêt.

Merlin, à ce moment là, avec la joie et l'insouciance d'un enfant s'exclama :

- Et j'ai retrouvé ça dans ma poche !

Il sortit le contenu de sa poche en question, et Gaïus se frotta les yeux, l'air fatigué.

- Les feuilles de libio.

- Vous êtes qui ? demanda d'un air curieux Merlin.

- Je suis Gaïus, répondit-il avec un sourire, je suis docteur.

Merlin eut l'air impressionné.

- Maman dit que les docteurs sauvent les gens !

- Ta maman a raison, sourit Guenièvre, Gaïus a déjà sauvé beaucoup de personnes.

Tandis que le petit s'extasiait devant cette révélation, Gaïus s'adressa aux deux autres :

- Il est évident que c'est l'oeuvre de la magie.

- Mais.. c'est ridicule ! Pourquoi aurait-on utilisé la magie sur _Merlin _?

Merlin, qui l'avait entendu, le regarda, l'air sérieux et... presque tendu. Il avait l'air terriblement adulte en ce moment-là.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Gaïus, mais je propose que je commence mes recherches et que l'on en parle plus tard. Dès que j'aurai trouvé une solution, je vous préviendrai.

- Une solution à quoi ? demanda Merlin.

- A un problème, répondit Arthur, bon eh bien dans ce cas... nous allons vous laisser.

- Je ne peux pas garder Merlin avec moi, déclara Gaïus.

Le Roi le regarda, surpris.

- Pardon ?

- Je ne peux pas garder Merlin avec moi, répéta-t-il, adulte je le pouvais, mais enfant... c'est un laboratoire ici, et il y a pleins de choses dangereuses pour un garçon de cet âge là ! De plus, si mes patients sont contagieux, Merlin pourrait attraper quelques unes de ses maladies !

- Je vois... dans ce cas nous lui attribuerons une chambre, répondit Arthur.

- Nous le mettrons près de la nôtre, assura Guenièvre.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Arthur.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, lui dit-elle doucement, Merlin est un enfant ! Il a besoin qu'on le surveille ! On ne peut le laisser se débrouiller seul, il n'est pas ton serviteur !

- Oui. Oui, bien-sûr, répondit-il.

- J'aimerais en revanche dire un mot à Merlin avant que vous ne partiez.

- Bien-sûr.

Gaïus emmena Merlin dans sa petite chambre, à l'écart. Il se mit difficilement à sa hauteur et dit :

- Je suis un ami de ta maman. Elle t'a bien dit de ne pas utiliser ta magie en présence d'inconnus ?

Merlin pâlit légèrement, en découvrant que l'homme savait. Le médecin le rassura tout de suite :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien à quiconque. Ta mère me l'a dit dans une lettre. Mais Arthur et Gwen, eux ne le savent pas, alors tu n'utiliseras pas ta magie ici, d'accord ?

Merlin hocha vigoureusement la tête, et répondit :

- Promis.

Gaïus lui sourit et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Bon garçon.

Merlin sourit, puis retourna docilement auprès de Guenièvre, qui lui tendit la main avec un sourire attendri. Il la prit, enchanté,et la suivit. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Arthur. Il était bizarre, et la manière dont il avait parlé de la magie ne lui plaisait pas. Il lui faisait du coup un peu peur.

Ils finirent par arriver devant une porte. Gwen lâcha sa main, et l'invita à ouvrir la porte en question. Il s'exécuta, et s'avança de quelques pas dans la pièce, avant de réaliser brutalement. C'était une chambre, oui. Mais une chambre immense ! Un grand lit trônait au milieu de la pièce, couvert par des draps et couvertures rouges, ayant l'air douillet, confortable. D'autres meubles étaient posés dans la chambre, mais le lit fut le seul qui retint réellement son attention. Il dut se retenir pour aller sauter dessus, et se retourna vers Gwen.

- Merlin, voici ta chambre, lui annonça-t-elle d'un air bienveillant.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux, étonné. Pour lui ? Tout ça était pour lui ?

- Mais c'est gigantesque ! s'exclama-t-il.

Il vit clairement l'air moqueur d'Arthur, et se renfrogna.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il, mécontent.

Le blond se rendit compte que c'était à lui qu'il parlait et répondit sans pouvoir cacher son sourire :

- Rien, rien. Profite juste de... ta _gigantesque_ chambre.

Merlin le foudroya du regard et courut en direction de son lit, avant de sauter joyeusement dessus. Gwen se mit à rire, et lui proposa :

- Maintenant que tu connais ta chambre, tu veux voir la nôtre ?

Merlin hocha la tête, et la rejoignit, attrapant tout de suite la main qu'elle lui tendait. Il l'aimait bien, elle était gentille. Ils sortirent de sa chambre, pour aller à celle d'à côté, à quelques mètres de la sienne.

Comme la première fois, il ouvrit la porte et pénétra le premier dans la pièce. Leur chambre était encore plus grande que la sienne, avec des paravents, et autres choses de ce genre.

- C'est.. commença-t-il.

- Gigantesque ! compléta sournoisement Arthur pour lui.

Merlin se retourna vers Arthur et lui tira la langue. Il n'obtint pour réaction qu'un rire de sa part.

- Aller Merlin, ne fais pas attention à lui, il aime bien rigoler, dit Guenièvre, tu veux aller visiter le reste du château ?

- Oui ! répondit-il avec excitation, mais sans lui !

Il montra Arthur du doigt. Non, il ne l'appréciait pas. En obtenant un regard étonné de la part du blond, il rougit. Sa mère lui disait qu'on ne montrait pas les gens du doigt, et encore moins les nobles. Il supposait que ce Arthur l'était. Après tout, il semblait riche ! Pour Gwen, c'était une autre histoire. Elle était si gentille et avait si peu de manière caractéristique des nobles que ça le poussait à croire qu'elle était comme lui, mais sa robe lui indiquait le contraire.

Finalement, au lieu de s'énerver, comme il le redoutait, Gwen se contenta de baisser sa main encore levée, et lui demander gentiment :

- Et pourquoi sans lui ?

- Parce qu'il n'est pas gentil ! répondit-il avec force.

C'était vrai. Au début de sa rencontre avec eux, il l'avait regardé très bizarrement, et n'arrêtait pas de se moquer de lui. De plus, il ressentait un drôle de sentiment vis à vis de lui, ce qui le poussait à ne pas lui faire confiance. Gwen s'apprêta à répondre, mais Arthur ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

- C'est bon, ça ne fait rien, répondit-il tranquillement, j'ai des affaires _royales_ à traiter de toute façon. Tu n'as qu'à t'occuper de lui faire visiter le château, tu le connais bien.

Merlin retint le mot « royales ». Alors comme ça, il était même plus que les nobles ?

- Vous êtes Roi et Reine ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

- Oui, répondit-il, je suis le Roi de Camelot, et Guenièvre est ma Reine.

Merlin afficha une moue perplexe. Comment un idiot tel qu'Arthur pouvait-il diriger un Royaume ?

Il nota mentalement de ne plus montrer du doigt le Roi comme ça, mais ne se promit pas pour autant de ne plus lui faire de remarques.

Guenièvre l'entraîna hors de la chambre, et commença à lui faire visiter le château.


	3. Chapter 2: Découvrir Camelot!

**Note : Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici le chapitre 2, qui j'espère vous plaira ! Merci à tous de vos reviews :D **

**Sinon, en personnages, j'ai mis Merlin et Arthur parce que ce seront les principaux, mais bon comme dans la vraie série il y aura Gwen et les autres :)**

CHAPITRE 2 :

Arthur était perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Merlin ne l'aimait pas. Ils étaient pourtant amis quand il était adulte ! Alors pourquoi donc ici ne semblait-il pas lui faire confiance ? Il tenta de se reconcentrer sur ses papiers mais n'y parvint pas. Son idiot de serviteur l'en empêchait. Décidément, si ce n'était pas quand il jacassait, c'était quand il redevenait enfant !

Il avait peut-être un peu taquiné Merlin, mais il n'était pas censé se vexer pour ce genre de choses ! Il fallait croire qu'étant enfant, il était beaucoup plus susceptible. Mais ce n'était pas seulement ça. Depuis le début, il préférait rester avec Gwen plutôt qu'avec lui. Il voulait bien croire qu'elle était sans doute plus rassurante que lui mais tout de même !

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'heure, et constata qu'il fallait qu'il rejoigne Guenièvre dans la salle à manger pour dîner. Il quitta son bureau, pour sortir. Il ressentit un petit pincement au cœur. D'habitude, Merlin étant son serviteur, il venait toujours avec lui. En chemin, ils se lançaient donc souvent des piques. Le trajet cette fois, ne fut donc pas aussi distrayant. Les couloirs semblaient froids, silencieux.

Il pénétra dans la salle à manger, où Guenièvre l'attendait avec... Merlin ?

- Rebonjour, dit-il d'un ton interrogateur.

- Merlin mange avec nous ! répondit Guenièvre, on ne peut pas le laisser manger tout seul, et Gaïus ne peut pas le garder avec lui.

Arthr hocha la tête. Evidemment, il aurait dû y penser. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle. A côté de lui étaient Guenièvre d'un côté, et Merlin de l'autre, qui le regardait. Il essaya d'ignorer ce détail, et se concentra pour sourire.

- La visite du château s'est bien passée ?

- Oui, répondit-elle, on a fait le tour je pense, et Merlin s'est bien amusé je crois, n'est-ce pas ?

Le concerné acquiesça, étrangement silencieux. Il sembla réaliser qu'il n'était pas convainquant, car il se mit à sourire.

- Bien. J'imagine que maintenant que tu connais le château, tu peux travailler ? plaisanta Arthur.

Merlin l'observa avec de grands yeux étonnés.

- Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? demanda-t-il.

Arthur cligna des yeux.

- C'était une blague Merlin, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Guenièvre en jetant un regard sévère à Arthur, évidemment que tu ne vas pas travailler, tu es ici pour t'amuser.

Merlin hocha la tête, incertain. Arthur, lui jeta un regard à sa femme. Elle était bien... maternelle, et se comportait comme si Merlin était... eh bien n'était pas le Merlin qu'ils connaissaient, mais juste un enfant. C'était le cas, mais lui n'arrivait pas à penser vraiment comme ça. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ferait une merveilleuse mère.

- Si tu veux, demain tu pourras regarder Arthur s'entraîner à l'épée. C'est le meilleur, confia Guenièvre à Merlin sur le ton de la confidence.

Arthur haussa un sourcil. N'avait-il pas son avis à donner dans cette affaire ? En voyant le sourire rassurant qu'elle faisait à Merlin, il comprit que c'était pour l'inciter à passer du temps avec lui, et se rapprocher de lui. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, mais il espérait que le petit Merlin accepterait. Car enfant ou pas, il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait supporter d'avantage cette distance avec lui, ce qui était d'ailleurs très bizarre. Depuis quand avait-il autant besoin de son serviteur ?

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup les combats d'épée, répondit-il en faisant la moue.

Il ressentit sans le comprendre une vague de déception à sa réponse. Mais Guenièvre ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Mais si, insista-t-elle, ça va être bien tu vas voir ! Tu n'as jamais vu Arthur se battre ça se voit ! Tu n'auras qu'à l'observer demain.

- Et tu viendras ? demanda-t-il.

- Non, j'ai des affaires à régler, répondit-elle sur un ton d'excuse, mais Arthur va être aussi gentil que moi pas vrai ?

- Oui, bien-sûr, évidemment, répondit-il avec enthousiasme, ça va être génial!

Merlin lui lança un coup d'oeil pas convaincu, mais accepta :

- D'accord.

Le blond ne manqua pas le ton déçu du jeune garçon. Il se promit de faire en sorte que Merlin l'apprécie le lendemain .

Le dîner se termina. Guenièvre, Arthur et Merlin montèrent jusqu'à leur chambre. Gwen accompagna son ancien serviteur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit couché dans son lit, tandis qu'il alla directement dans sa chambre. C'était vide sans son serviteur pour le préparer pour la nuit !

Guenièvre vint le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Elle sourit en voyant qu'il essayait maladroitement d'enfiler sa chemise pour la nuit. Elle s'approcha et l'aida.

- Merlin est au lit, annonça-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le lit.

- Ah oui ? fit Arthur d'un ton dégagé en la rejoignant.

- Oui. Il était très fatigué de la journée !

Arthur observa Guenièvre. Elle semblait attendrie.

- Ne va pas oublier que Merlin reviendra adulte bientôt, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il appréciera de savoir que tu l'ai bordé, plaisanta-t-il.

Gwen fronça des sourcils :

- Evidemment que je le sais. Mais tu ne le trouves pas adorable à cet âge-là ?

- Il est toujours aussi maladroit que d'habitude !

- Arthur, je ne penses pas que tu réalises que Merlin n'a pas la moindre idée de qui tu es, et que tu lui fais peur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Je ne peux pas lui faire peur ! protesta Arthur, surpris.

Guenièvre soupira :

- Tu as un comportement étrange pour lui, et même si ce n'était que des petites plaisanteries qui sont sans importance pour toi, Merlin a bien retenu les remarques que tu lui as faites. Pour Merlin, il s'est réveillé dans un endroit complètement inconnu, avec seulement des étrangers, et sans sa mère ! Il doit être terrifié !

Arthur fronça des sourcils. Il n'avait pas vraiment vu les choses sous cet angle.

- Eh bien demain sera l'occasion de le faire changer d'avis, déclara-t-il, décidé.

- Oui, j'espère bien ! sourit Guenièvre.

Le lendemain, malgré l'insistance d'Arthur pour envoyer un serviteur réveiller Merlin, ce fut Guenièvre qui s'occupa d'aller le préparer pour la journée. _Maintenant, son serviteur lui volait sa femme ! _songea-t-il plus amusé qu'énervé.

Mais Arthur, lui, n'eut pas le droit à être chouchouter par Guenièvre, comme son cher serviteur. Lui, il eut le droit à... Georges. Il dut se retenir de gémir de frustration mais laissa le parfait serviteur s'occuper de lui, n'ayant pas vraiment le choix. Rien que ça lui donnait la furieuse envie que Merlin soit de nouveau comme avant ! Car pendant tout le temps où Georges l'habilla, il dut supporter ses horribles blagues sur les brosses, et le nettoyage du sol.

Enfin, ils furent prêts. Guenièvre les quitta tous deux avec un sourire rassurant pour Merlin, et un simple regard d'avertissement pour lui. Lorsqu'ils ne furent plus que tous les deux, le plus jeune regarda Arthur d'un air méfiant, et il remarqua bien qu'il s'était éloigné discrètement d'un pas. Il se retint de pousser un soupir. Ce n'était pas gagné !

Ils descendirent au terrain d'entraînement dans un silence gênant. Arthur avait bien tenté de faire la conversation, mais Merlin se contentait de répondre par un « oui » ou « non » poli, ce qui l'énervait.

Il vit alors les chevaliers, qui étaient prêts, et l'attendaient. Le regard de Gauvain se posa sur la petite silhouette qu'il l'accompagnait, et il fronça des sourcils. Arthur et Merlin s'approchèrent d'eux. La confrontation était inévitable.

- Est-ce que c'est bien Merlin ? demanda immédiatement Gauvain.

Le petit le regarda d'un air intéressé.

- Oui c'est moi, répondit-il, comment vous me connaissez ?

Devant les yeux stupéfaits de Gauvain, Perceval, Elyan et Léon, Arthur toussa pour reprendre contenance.

- Heu.. eh bien... bafouilla Gauvain, déstabilisé, on... enfin...

- Je leur ai parlé de toi, répondit Arthur pour lui, et si tu allais voir les armes ? Tu ne les touches pas par contre !

Merlin parut déçu de ne pas pouvoir poser plus de questions aux chevaliers, mais hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Arthur expliqua alors :

- Comme vous pouvez le constater, il y a un petit changement avec Merlin. Il... il a été la victime d'un sortilège, qui est redevenu un enfant, sans ses souvenirs d'adulte. Je compte sur vous pour bien agir avec lui. Gaïus est en train de chercher une solution à ça.

- Oui Sire, répondirent-ils en choeur.

Arthur faillit éclater de rire quand il vit le regard attendri de Perceval sur Merlin. Les enfants et Perceval ! Une grande histoire !

Il fit signe à Merlin de revenir vers eux, ce que le petit s'empressa de faire tout de suite. Il n'osait rien dire aux chevaliers, mais Gauvain parla pour lui :

- Je suis Gauvain, et le Mr Muscle que tu vois là est Perceval ! Le chevalier à l'air sérieux c'est Léon, et...

- Je suis Elyan, compléta Elyan qui préférait se présenter lui-même.

Merlin l'observa, intrigué.

- Tu... vous... se reprit-il, vous ressemblez à Gwen.

- Tu peux nous tutoyer, sourit Elyan, et Gwen est ma sœur.

Merlin ouvrit de grands yeux, et fit son plus beau sourire à Elyan, sous les yeux jaloux de Gauvain, Arthur et Perceval et le sourire amusé de Léon.

- Tu es le frère de Gwen ! s'exclama-t-il comme impressionné.

Elyan rigola et Perceval prit la relève :

- C'est son frère, mais nous nous sommes les amis d'Elyan et de Gwen !

Merlin fit un sourire timide à Perceval, qui eut les yeux remplis de joie. Arthur, lui, n'en revenait pas. Des hommes, qui étaient censés être chevaliers, étaient en train de fondre devant _Merlin_, et essayer de se faire apprécier de lui. Pour Perceval, passe encore, il adorait les enfants, mais pour Gauvain, c'était bien inhabituel. En effet, le chevalier le regardait avec tendresse.

- Tu vas voir, Perceval est plus un gros nounours qu'autre chose !

- Hey ! protesta celui-ci.

- Bin quoi ? C'est vrai ? Dès qu'il y a un gosse dans les parages soudain tu ne sembles plus si menaçant que ça !

Perceval répliqua, et une petite dispute amicale éclata entre eux. Merlin éclata de rire face à leurs idioties, les faisant s'arrêter nettes. Leurs visages étaient épiques à ce moment là. Gauvain comme Perceval, avait l'air fier d'avoir réussi à faire rire le jeune garçon.

Une voix retentit soudain derrière Arthur :

- Veuillez m'excuser Sire, j'ai du retard.

- Ah. Mordred, ça ne fait rien, nous allions juste commencer de toute façon, répondit Arthur.

Le regard de Mordred se fit interrogateur, et il lui expliqua discrètement la situation, tandis que les chevaliers étaient toujours en train de parler avec Merlin.

- Oh. Je vois, répondit-il.

Arthur s'exclama :

- Bien ! Je pense qu'à présent que tout le monde est là, il est temps de commencer l'entraînement.

Les chevaliers et Merlin se retournèrent, et virent Mordred, à côté d'Arthur. Si les chevaliers le saluèrent chaleureusement, Merlin, lui, resta figé.

- Voici Mordred, dit Arthur, pensant qu'il était simplement timide.

Il n'obtint aucune réaction de la part de Merlin, qui regardait Mordred avec... un visage de peur ?

- Bonjour Merlin, dit Mordred.

Le brun ne répondit même pas. Il se contentait de le regarder, complètement figé. Arthur toussa, pour dissiper le malaise qui s'installait lentement.

- Commençons ! Merlin, éloigne-toi, tu n'as qu'à regarder.

Le concerné ne lui donna même pas un regard, et s'éloigna comme un automate. L'entraînement put enfin commencer.

Ils firent l'échauffement habituel, en commençant par des coups simples à droite, à gauche, puis enchaînèrent avec les esquives des attaques. Arthur para un coup d'Elyan et jeta un coup d'oeil à Merlin. Celui-ci était un peu pâle, et regardait sans avoir l'air plus intéressé que ça par l'entraînement. Il observait en faite surtout Mordred.

Ils passèrent aux attaques plus sérieuses, en faisant des combats. Ce fur d'abord Elyan contre Perceval. Comme d'habitude, le défaut d'Elyan était de laisser son bras à la portée de son adversaire quand il s'appuyait sur sa jambe droite, pendant quelques secondes. Cependant, il se reprit rapidement et enchaîna coups sur coups. Perceval les évita néanmoins facilement et ce fut lui qui gagna le combat.

Le second combat fut avec Gauvain et Mordred. Arthur savait que Gauvain avait beau être très doué avec son épée, il ne pourrait pas battre Mordred. Pour une raison qui échappait à Arthur, Modred savait très bien manier son arme, et ne cessait de s'améliorer. Il trouva rapidement la faiblesse de Gauvain, et en profita. La seconde d'après, son épée était dans sa main.

Le troisième combat fut avec lui et Mordred. Arthur avait plus de difficultés à parer ses coups que les coups de ses autres chevaliers, mais il y arriva néanmoins. Il mit son épée de façon à bloquer la sienne, et l'attaqua directement. Cependant, le jeune chevalier ne se laissa pas faire, et mit directement son épée en défense, avant de faire mine d'attaquer sur la droite vers son épaule. Arthur connaissait cette petite astuce de Mordred, et dévia facilement le coup avant de porter le coup de grâce. Mordred fut désarmé, mais il n'aurait pas pu ignorer comment il avait progressé.

Les chevaliers applaudirent en rigolant et en chariant Mordred.

- J'ai eu raison de parier sur Arthur ! fit Gauvain d'un ton victorieux.

Arthur ne fit pas attention et tourna son regard vers Merlin. Il semblait pâle comme la mort, et c'était tout juste si il ne tremblait pas. Fronçant des sourcils, il s'approcha du petit garçon.

- Merlin ? Tu te sens bien ?

Il hocha la tête, et pour la première fois, le regarda droit dans les yeux sans aucune froideur ou agacement. Il semblait simplement un peu bouleversé. Mais ça ne pouvait quand même pas être à cause des combats à l'épée ! Bien qu'il fut adulte, il en avait déjà vu ! Arthur décida de mettre cette réaction sur le compte des réactions étranges de Merlin, comme lors de la mort de Balinor ou de la découverte du cadavre dans cette grotte quand ils étaient à la recherche des chevaliers.

- Nous allons rentrer au château, lui annonça-t-il, un peu déçu de ne pas avoir réussi à obtenir un sourire de sa part.

Encore une fois, il acquiesça silencieusement, sans prononcer aucun mots. Arthur en aurait crié de frustration. Ce fut le moment que choisit Gauvain pour venir vers Merlin aussi.

- Alors ça va comme tu veux champion ? Tu as apprécié le spectacle ?

Merlin essaya de faire un sourire, mais il ne réussit qu'à faire une petite grimace, provoquant le rire de Gauvain et des autres chevaliers qui s'approchaient, avec Mordred. Merlin fit alors une chose qui surprit profondément Arthur. Il se rapprocha, même si c'était très discrètement, vers lui, presque.. instinctivement. Ce petit geste, bien que loin de l'affection qu'il espérait de sa part, lui réchauffa le cœur, même s'il ne comprit pas trop pourquoi il avait peur.

- Tu viens Merlin ? lança Arthur, je pense que Gwen peut te voir maintenant.

Il était sûr que ça leur ferait plaisir à tous les deux, et effectivement, le petit Merlin fit cette fois un vrai sourire.

- Devons-nous comprendre que nous en a déjà marre de nous ? s'indigna Gauvain.

- Non, non, mais c'est mieux avec Gwen ! répondit Merlin.

Arthur haussa un sourcil. Donc Gauvain avait raison. Il se retint de lui faire la remarque que ce qu'il venait de dire équivalait à un peu à ce que le chevalier venait de dire, et se contenta de se diriger vers le château, suivi par Merlin et les chevaliers.

Il passa par la Salle du Conseil, là où Guenièvre se trouvait, pour déposer Merlin.

- Je te le dépose, il me reste encore des choses à faire !

Merlin ne fit pas attention et s'assit naturellement à côté de Gwen qui lui sourit.

- D'accord ! Tu viendras manger avec nous ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne crois pas non, il me reste encore pas mal de choses à faire ! Je demanderai à un serviteur de m'apporter le repas dans ma chambre, répondit-il embêté.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Guenièvre, mais cette après-midi, je suis censée recevoir les doléances du peuple, je ne suis pas sûre que Merlin puisse venir...

- Tu trouveras bien une solution, répondit Arthur avec un sourire d'ange.

Gwen dut se retenir de rouler des yeux. Les hommes ! Elle regarda son mari s'en aller, et refermer les portes, et s'intéressa à Merlin, qui était sagement assis sur une chaise. Elle fronça légèrement des sourcils. Un petit garçon ne devrait-il pas courir partout, et être excité sans arrêt ?

- Alors, tu as bien aimé regarder l'entraînement ?

- Bof, répondit Merlin en grimaçant, c'était un peu ennuyant, ils faisaient toujours la même chose, ils se battaient à l'épée.

Elle sourit. Si Arthur entendait ça, il serait sans doute très indigné ! Pour lui, ces combats n'étaient certainement pas tous les mêmes ! Il repérait tous les progrès, toutes les bottes que chaque chevaliers faisaient, ce qui rendaient ces combats différents.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'intéressant à se taper dessus avec une épée, poursuivit-il.

Cette fois, elle rigola. Cette réplique était tellement Merlinesque !

- Ils ne font pas que se taper dessus avec une épée tu sais, expliqua-t-elle, ce genre d'entraînement leur sert à se défendre, et à défendre les autres. Si toi ou moi étions en danger, ils viendraient et nous protégerait par exemple. Manier l'épée est... ce n'est pas qu'une activité, c'est presque comme si ça faisait parti d'eux. Tu ne peux pas comprendre maintenant, mais quand tu seras plus grand...

- Je peux comprendre ! L'épée est une partie d'eux. Ce n'est pas qu'ils veulent l'utiliser, c'est qu'ils en ont besoin. Sans ça, ils ne seraient rien, car ils n'auraient aucun talent. Ils ne pourraient pas défendre les gens qu'ils aiment en danger. Ou alors peut-être avec une autre arme, comme... une lance... sans doute...ajouta-t-il l'air songeur, mais... mais utiliser autre chose ne serait pas pareil.

Guenièvre haussa des sourcils. Merlin était si jeune et pourtant, il venait de lui décrire exactement ce que ça faisait de manier l'épée pour Arthur et les chevaliers.

- Tu as l'air de t'y connaître, nota-t-elle.

- Non, répondit tout de suite Merlin, et... je ne sais même pas utiliser une épée!

Gwen se contenta de sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Merlin en montrant les papiers sur la table.

- Des feuilles qui m'indiquent l'état du Royaume, si nous avons assez de vivres, si le Royaume continue de fonctionner correctement... expliqua-t-elle.

Merlin eut une moue perplexe peu intéressée.

- J'ai bientôt fini, lui confia-t-elle, en attendant, tu peux me raconter si tu as aimé rencontrer les chevaliers ! Comment ils étaient ?

Elle vit des étoiles de bonheur dans les yeux de Merlin qui lui réchauffèrent le cœur.

- Ils sont très gentils ! Il y a Gauvain, Perceval, Léon et... il y a ton frère Gwen ! Il y a ton frère ! Elyan !

Elle eut un sourire amusé.

- Et tu l'as trouvé comment ? Gentil ?

- Oui, très ! répondit-il joyeusement, et Gauvain et Perceval aussi ! Ils sont rigolos ! Ils se sont disputés pour rien et ont rigolé après ! Et aussi... Léon à l'air sérieux, mais il est gentil, on dirait... on dirait un peu le grand frère de tout le monde !

Elle était bien d'accord. Léon, un des chevaliers les plus responsables et posés, toujours prêt pour rendre service à Camelot !

- Et est-ce que tu as vu un autre chevalier ? Mordred était là ?

A sa grande surprise, la mine de Merlin se rembrunit, et ses yeux devinrent sombres.

- Oui, répondit-il brièvement.

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre, la mettant mal à l'aise. Que ce soit à cet âge-là ou à l'autre, Merlin n'appréciait vraiment pas Mordred . Elle se demandait pourquoi. Le jeune chevalier, qui certes parfois avait une mine très froide, était pourtant très doué et prometteur, et la plupart du temps aussi gentil que les autres !

- Est-ce que tu as faim ? lui demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Je suis affamé ! répondit-il.

Elle rit, et appela un serviteur pour aller préparer de la nourriture. Elle termina pendant ce temps-là rapidement les papiers concernant l'administration, avant de les laisser de côté pour s'intéresser au repas qui était à présent devant eux. Merlin regardait la nourriture avec des yeux étonnés.

- Il y a beaucoup de choses à manger ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Oui, les cuisiniers et cuisinières sont très efficaces ici !

- Pourquoi tu ne prépares pas toi-même le repas ? demanda Merlin l'air étonné.

- Eh bien, en tant que Reine de Camelot, je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me consacrer à la cuisine. Alors ce sont d'autres gens qui le font pour nous, et qui en échange sont payés pour nourrir à leur tour leur familles. Nous donnons aussi de la nourriture au gens qui en ont besoin, répondit-elle.

Merlin rougit. Evidemment ! Elle était Reine de Camelot, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire la cuisine !

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire en prenant son assiette.

- Heu.. je ne sais pas... on a pas tant à Ealdor d'habitude ! On se contente d'un bol de riz, ou de bouillie des choses que l'on récolte. Et on mange de la viande pour des occasions spéciales seulement !

- Eh bien, puisque tu es notre invité, on peut dire que c'est une occasion spéciale, répliqua Gwen sans cesser de sourire, tu n'as qu'à prendre un peu de rôtie, avec quelques légumes ? Ou de la purée ?

- Des légumes c'est très bien, répondit-il.

Elle le servit, et lui déposa son assiette sur la table.

- Et toi quand tu avais mon âge, tu mangeais quoi ?

Gwen le regarda, surprise. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette question.

- Je mangeais de la soupe, et de la viande plus souvent que toi je pense... sinon je mangeais à peu près comme toi, avec peut-être plus de légumes.

Elle savait très bien que si Merlin et elle étaient issus du même milieu, sa famille avait été un peu plus riche que la sienne, et vivait dans un endroit où l'on pouvait avoir accès à plus de nourriture que dans Ealdor. Il hocha la tête et commença à manger.

Ils discutèrent de plusieurs choses, comme de la vie au château. Elle lui décrivit alors l'activité de l'après-midi :

- Puisque cet après-midi, Arthur ne peut pas te prendre avec lui, ou Gaïus, tu vas venir avec moi ! Nous allons recevoir ce que l'on appelle les doléances du peuple. C'est lorsque...

- Lorsque les gens viennent se plaindre, demander quelque chose, compléta-t-il, maman a déjà fait ça une fois, pour une demande de plus de nourriture, un hiver assez dur, mais elle a été refusée. Alors du coup elle ne mangeait plus qu'un petit bol de bouillie par jour, voire rien du tout, pour me laisser pouvoir manger.

Le souvenir semblait tellement pénible pour Merlin, que Gwen se sentit désolée pour lui et sa mère. Fort heureusement pour elle, elle avait eu la chance d'avoir un père forgeron, et qui gagnait assez d'argent pour ne pas jeûner.

- Eh bien, nous essayons de faire en sorte que ce genre de choses n'arrive plus, dit-elle en lui pressant gentiment l'épaule.

Merlin lui sourit en retour, et ils finirent le repas préparé par les cuisiniers du château.

**Note : Et voilà ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire :D Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! **


	4. Chapter 3: La chasse

**Note : Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci beaucoup à tous pour vos reviews, j'espère que vous apprécierez aussi ce chapitre ! Sinon je le rappelle : Ceci est centrée assez sur une relation entre l'amitié et la famille ;) Bonne lecture ! **

CHAPITRE 3 :

- Tu veux dire que tu as écouté un enfant de cinq ans pour te décider à trancher entre donner de la nourriture à une femme ou un vieil homme ? récapitula Arthur d'un ton stupéfait.

Guenièvre le regarda dans les yeux, avec un petit sourire gêné.

- Eh bien... tous deux avaient besoin de la même chose, mais aucun des deux ne pouvait donner un minimum pour l'avoir, et tu sais bien qu'on ne peut que réduire le prix, on ne peut pas la donner gratuitement, alors le partage m'a semblé être la bonne solution. Ainsi, leur quantité est peut-être réduite, mais au moins, ils en ont !

- Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu rembourser plus tard, répondit-il.

- Oui mais... ils sont déjà endettés, je ne pouvais donc pas leur donner cette nourriture en espérant être remboursé plus tard, ça n'aurait fait qu'augmenter leurs problèmes. Mais je ne me voyais pas non plus leur refuser leur requête. La proposition de Merlin m'a semblé adaptée.

- Et comment a-t-il trouvé le moyen de te dire cette idée sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ?

- Il a fait un dessin, où quelque chose, un animal je crois, était coupé en deux, et tout le monde a cru que c'était un simple cadeau d'un enfant, personne n'a deviné qu'il me suggérait quelque chose.

- Un dessin?répéta Arthur moqueur, et d'après ta description, ça n'a pas l'air d'être le meilleur...

- Comme tous les enfants ! répliqua-t-elle, mais ne va pas me dire que c'était une mauvaise idée de l'écouter, son idée était brillante, et lorsqu'il a notre âge, tu l'écoutes aussi !

Arthur prit aussi un air scandalisé :

- Je n'écoute jamais cet idiot ! Si je l'écoutais, cela ferait longtemps que Camelot serait tombé !

Guenièvre sourit devant sa mauvaise foie. Elle savait que ce qu'Arthur voulait dire était exactement l'inverse de ce qu'il venait de déclarer.

- Bien-sûr, répondit-elle, tu comptes rester derrière ce paravent combien de temps ?

- Le temps qu'il faudra pour enfiler cette chemise !

Elle se retint de rigoler, et demanda :

- Tu veux de l'aide ?

- Non, je sais encore m'habiller seul ! répondit-il d'un ton digne.

Effectivement, après cinq minutes, il se montra enfin avec... la chemise à l'envers. Esquissant un sourire, elle vint aider son mari qui avait un air résigné et boudeur à la fois. Elle sourit. Elle ne devait pas s'occuper d'un enfant mais de deux !

Quand Merlin se réveilla, il sut tout de suite qu'il était encore tôt. On était le matin, mais pas encore assez visiblement pour Arthur et Gwen, qui la veille s'étaient levés une heure ou deux après lui.

Il soupira. Gwen lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas sortir de la chambre tout seul le matin, sans au moins avertir quelqu'un, mais il était sûr que personne ne traînait dans le couloir. Il devait donc rester dans sa chambre.

Pour s'occuper, il décida de faire un peu de magie. Après tout, il était seul, et personne ne devrait entrer dans sa chambre avant un petit moment !

Il exécuta son tour préféré : celui où une petite flamme apparaissait dans sa paume, et qui diffusait une agréable chaleur. Il contempla un instant la petite flammèche, comme hypnotisé, puis la changea en quelques braises qui se formèrent en un dessin. Il s'amusa à changer la forme pendant quelques minutes, quand soudain, sa porte s'ouvrit, le faisant sursauter.

C'était Gaïus, heureusement pour lui... ou pas ? Il venait de fermer la porte le regardait d'un air sévère...

- Merlin ! Tu faisais de la magie !

- Non ! tenta-t-il de nier.

Le regard qu'il lui lança le fit rougir et il admit :

- Peut-être.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit que personne ne doit savoir à propos de cela ! Tu imagines si quelqu'un d'autre que moi était entré ?

- Mais si vous n'y étiez pas entré, personne ne serait entré avant au moins une heure, fit remarquer Merlin.

- Tu ne peux pas le savoir ! répliqua Gaïus.

- Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? demanda-t-il curieux de changer de sujet, vous avez des nouvelles de maman ?

L'expression du médecin s'adoucit et il s'avança vers son lit en répondant :

- Non, mais je suis sûr que tu en auras bientôt ! Je suis venu pour m'assurer que tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin. Et je me doutais que tu devais être réveillé.

- Oui, tout se passe très bien ! J'ai rencontré les chevaliers ! s'exclama-t-il, ils sont tous très gentils, sauf Mordred, mais...

A son grand regret, Gaïus l'arrêta dans sa lancée :

- Sauf Mordred ?

Le visage de Merlin se rembrunit. La remarque sur Mordred était sorti presque naturellement, mais il n'avait pas souhaité s'y attarder. Il ne l'aimait et puis voilà. Il lui faisait peur .

- Je ne l'aime pas, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Et pourquoi donc ? demanda Gaïus.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il mal à l'aise, c'est comme ça...

Le médecin sembla songeur et marmonna :

- Une chose qui ne change pas...

Merlin haussa les sourcils, mais ne préféra rien relever. Il se mit à lui raconter les événements des dernières journées avec entrain jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, cette fois pour révéler un serviteur.

- Bonjour Georges, le salua Gaïus.

- Bonjour, répondit-il d'un ton poli, je suis envoyé par le Roi pour... préparer Merlin pour la journée.

- Gwen ne vient pas cette fois ? fit Merlin déçu.

- Non, _la Reine_ a des affaires de la plus haute importance à régler.

- Ah bon ? Et c'est quoi ?

- Des affaires concernant le Royaume, répondit-il.

- Comme hier ? Mais je peux l'aider ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Non, le Roi m'a communiqué votre programme de la journée, et il a dit que vous alliez comme hier passer la matinée en compagnie des chevaliers, pour ensuite l'accompagner dans la forêt, chasser.

Merlin haussa les sourcils.

- Chasser ? Pourquoi chasser ? Je suis nul à la chasse, je n'ai jamais réussi à attraper même un lapin avec les pièges que j'ai appris ! Et je n'aime pas ça !

- Dans ce cas, je vous invite à en parler avec le Roi, dit Georges d'un ton légèrement agacé.

Gaïus se retenait de rire, devant la conversation Merlin-Georges. Georges était l'opposé de Merlin, et n'était pas un méchant garçon, mais était respectueux du protocole. Très différent du brun donc. Il quitta la chambre de Merlin un sourire en coin.

Arthur attendait Merlin sur le terrain d'entraînement des chevaliers depuis une quinzaine de minutes. Heureusement qu'il avait pensé à leur donner rendez-vous avant que les chevaliers n'arrivent sinon...

Il vit enfin Georges et Merlin arriver, Merlin étant en train de discuter joyeusement avec Georges, qui ne semblait pas du tout dans son élément. Arthur avait pensé qu'en l'envoyant à Merlin, cela l'aurait peut-être aidé à être moins... parfait, mais au vu de la manière dont le serviteur regardait l'enfant comme si c'était une sorte d'animal bizarre et étrange venu d'ailleurs, il doutait que ça ait marché.

- Je suis désolé Sire, dit-il quand il fut près de lui avec Merlin, mais il a été quelque peu... difficile d'habiller Merlin.

Arthur haussa des sourcils, étonné.

- Il voulait m'habiller ! s'exclama Merlin scandalisé, je suis capable de le faire tout seul, je n'ai pas trois ans !

- Non, seulement quatre de plus, marmonna d'un ton bas Georges.

Arthur sourit d'amusement.

- C'est bon Georges, je te remercie, je sais combien il peut être dur de s'occuper de Merlin, dit-il, tu peux retourner à tes occupations habituelles.

Le serviteur s'inclina et partit, tandis que Merlin s'indignait.

- Ce n'est pas dur de s'occuper de moi !

- Bien-sûr, répondit-il.

- Toujours moins que vous en tout cas ! rétorqua Merlin.

Arthur voulut répliquer, mais les chevaliers arrivèrent, et il jugea sage de laisser cette conversation pour plus tard.

- Bonjour Merlin ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Gauvain et Perceval.

Arthur songea que la présence de Merlin semblait faire oublier à ses chevaliers le supposé respect qu'ils devaient au Roi. Perceval, lui, au moins, le remarqua car il le salua :

- Bonjour Sire.

- Heureux de vous voir aussi Perceval, ironisa-t-il.

- Elyan ! s'exclama Merlin avec un grand sourire.

La manifeste joie de Merlin envers Elyan sembla démotiver Gauvain et Perceval, qui ne recevaient pas tant d'affection de Merlin. Tout le monde n'avait pas la chance d'être le frère de Gwen !

- Bonjour Merlin ! sourit Elyan, comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

- Bien ! J'ai aidé Gwen hier ! lui confia-t-il.

Arthur faillit s'étrangler avec sa salive. Personne, pas même ses chevaliers, ne devait savoir que la Reine avait écouté le conseil d'un enfant de cinq ans !

- C'est très bien Merlin, et je suis sûr que tu pourras discuter de ça plus tard, l'interrompit Arthur, l'entraînement doit commencer !

Léon et Mordred, qui jusque là avaient été un peu en retrait s'avancèrent. La vue de Mordred sembla assombrir Merlin, mais cette fois ne le rendit pas malade. L'enfant se mit à l'écart, tandis que l'entraînement commençait.

Les combats à l'épée, comme la veille se passèrent bien, et ils purent quitter le terrain plus tôt que prévu à cause de la chasse. Bien-sûr, les chevaliers venaient avec eux ! Ainsi, une heure et demie plus tard, ils partirent. Merlin fut un peu déçu de ne pas avoir ne serait-ce qu'aperçu Gwen depuis le début de la journée, mais Gauvain et Perceval lui firent bien vite oublié ça. Les deux chevaliers s'amusaient à le faire rire en lui faisant des blagues. Au fil du temps qui passait, Merlin alternait entre le cheval de Perceval et celui de Gauvain. Arthur était catégorique là-dessus. Hors de question de le laisser tout seul sur un cheval ! « Cet idiot, doué comme il était, pourrait tomber et se faire mal » disait-il.

Au bout d'une heure, ils arrivèrent enfin à trouver un animal. Pas que Merlin était spécialement pour chasser cette pauvre bête, mais il s'ennuyait tellement que plus vite ils chasseraient quelque chose, et plus vite ils rentreraient. Même si les chevaliers tentaient de le faire rire, ils durent finir par le laisser pour se concentrer sur la traque.

Tout le monde se figea soudain, tandis qu'Arthur montrait une biche d'un geste discret. Ce fut le moment où le traître de nez de Merlin manifesta son mécontentement. Il éternua, et fit par la même occasion, fuir l'animal. Arthur se retourna, l'air très agacé vers lui :

- Tu n'as donc aucun talent pour pour n'importe quoi ? Même dans une simple chasse à laquelle tu ne participes pas, tu trouves le moyen de nous faire échouer !

Merlin lui lança un regard noir.

- Je n'ai jamais demandé à vous accompagner ! Si j'étais resté avec Gwen comme hier je...

- Gwen était occupée aujourd'hui ! répliqua Arthur, tu peux bien faire l'effort de ne pas être maladroit une journée !

- Mais je ne vois aucun intérêt à chasser, ce n'est pas comme si vous alliez nourrir le château avec une ou deux prises ! s'écria Merlin, des chasseurs s'occupent de faire ça pour vous, alors laissez ces pauvres animaux en paix !

- Nous ne chassons pas que pour se nourrir, ça peut être un loisir ! rétorqua Arthur.

- Un drôle de loisir alors, marmonna Merlin.

Arthur ne releva pas, et se détourna de lui, énervé. Merlin, lui se contenta de prendre un air boudeur, et de regarder le dos d'Arthur noirement. Perceval, qui était sur le même cheval que lui, sembla mal à l'aise, et le reste de la chasse se passa dans le silence.

Lorsqu'ils retournèrent au château, ils avaient réussi à attraper quelques lapins, mais l'occasion d'attraper une biche ne se manifesta pas de nouveau. Arthur fut donc assez de mauvaise humeur sur le trajet du retour, tandis que Merlin, n'ayant pas tout le courage de quand il était plus âgé, tachait de faire profil bas.

Dès qu'il le put, le petit courut jusqu'à la salle du Conseil, où se trouvait Gwen. Quand elle le vit, elle parut surprise.

- Merlin ! Tu es tout seul ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Arthur m'a dit que je pouvais aller à la salle du conseil seul ! répondit-il sur un ton de défense.

Elle fronça des sourcils.

- Il te laisse gambader dans le château tout seul à ta guise ? siffla-t-elle.

Merlin haussa les sourcils. Elle semblait agacé. Pourtant, il pouvait très bien se débrouiller seul, pour une raison inconnue, il arrivait très bien à se repérer dans le château !

- Je ne suis pas un bébé ! protesta-t-il.

- Bien-sûr que non, mais tu pourrais te perdre ou...

- Je ne me perdrai pas, je sais où aller pour aller à tel endroit, répondit-il, et je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait m'arriver. Cet endroit est censé être sauf non ?

- Oui mais on ne sait jamais ! rétorqua-t-elle, et donc... la chasse s'est bien passée ?

Merlin grimaça.

- C'était nul ! Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je ne pouvais pas rester avec toi cet après-midi ! dit-il sur un ton de reproche.

- Je travaillais, tu te serais ennuyé, sourit-elle, je croyais que tu aimais bien les chevaliers !

- Oui, mais ce n'était pas à cause d'eux, c'est juste Arthur, parce que j'ai éternué, il s'est énervé et...

- Ralentis ! l'interrompit Gwen, raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé avec Arthur lentement.

- En faite j'ai juste eu envie d'éternuer, et je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Sauf qu'à ce moment-là, il y avait une biche qu'Arthur essayait de chasser. Je l'ai faite fuir. Il s'est énervé et est resté de mauvais humeur toute la chasse. Tout ça parce que j'ai sauvé une pauvre petite biche innocente ! s'indigna-t-il.

Gwen ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle savait très bien ce que les « pauvre petites biches innocentes » pouvaient ressentir lorsqu'elles étaient traquées.

- Eh bien... tu te doutes qu'Arthur n'aime pas beaucoup perdre. Hors, ici il a perdu sa proie.

- Oui mais on a rapporté des lapins ! dit Merlin.

Elle s'apprêta à dire que ce n'était pas pareil, quand les portes s'ouvrirent, révélant Elyan. Merlin parut impressionné et regarda successivement le frère et la sœur.

- Bonjour Elyan, le salua-t-elle.

- Bonjour Gwen. Je vois que Merlin ne s'est pas retenu pour te rejoindre, sourit-il.

- Eh bien, j'ai cru entendre que la chasse ne s'est pas très bien passée.

- Oh, Arthur s'en remettra, assura-t-il, ce n'est pas la première fois que Merlin lui fait perdre une proie !

En voyant les yeux curieux du concerné, Elyan se rendit compte de sa bourde. Merlin ne se souvenait pas de sa vie adulte ici. Il ne pouvait pas savoir de quoi il parlait.

- Comment ça ? C'est la première fois que j'ai fais ça !

- Euh... tu as raison, j'ai mal compté ! J'ai cru que tu avais aussi sauvé en douce un lapin en faite.

Merlin haussa des sourcils, suspect, mais accepta l'excuse d'Elyan, car il ne releva pas. Gwen, elle, lançait un regard sévère à son frère.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'Arthur a dit exactement ? demanda-t-elle.

- Il m'a juste demandé si je savais faire quelque chose de bien, que j'étais maladroit même dans les choses les plus simples, répondit Merlin en haussant des épaules, enfin il était énervé...

Gwen parut furieuse l'espace d'un instant, mais se reprit et sourit à Merlin.

- Eh bien maintenant tu es de retour au château ! Est-ce que tu veux aller voir Gaïus travailler un peu ? J'ai quelque chose à faire, mais je serai de retour bientôt.

Merlin eut l'air un peu déçu, mais hocha la tête.

- Moi, je dois aller chercher Gauvain pour un tour de garde dans la Citadelle, dit Elyan, au plaisir de te revoir Merl' !

Merlin parut enchanté de ce nouveau surnom, et répondit avec un grand sourire. Ils allèrent avec Gwen au cabinet de Gaïus. Quand celui-ci les vit, il prit l'air inquiet :

- Ma Dame ? Il y a un problème avec Merlin ?

- Non, j'ai pensé que vous aimeriez passer un peu de temps avec Merlin, répondit-elle.

- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai du travail et...

- Gaïus s'il-vous-plaît ! J'ai... j'ai une chose à faire et je ne peux pas le laisser tout seul ! Je ferai vite, promit-elle.

- Très bien, accepta-t-il, mais je suis médecin, pas une gouvernante !

Elle lui fit un sourire d'excuse, et laissa le jeune sorcier entre les mains de Gaïus. Elle se dirigea d'un pas résolu vers ses appartements à elle et Arthur, décidée. Quand il la vit entrer, il eut l'air surpris. Installé à son bureau, en train d'écrire sans doute un énième discours, il semblait presque innocent.

- La chasse s'est-elle bien passée ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton ironique.

La mine d'Arthur se rembrunit. Il mit son papier de côté, et la regarda dans les yeux :

- Que t'a-t-il dit ?

- Il m'en a dit suffisamment pour savoir que tu n'es pas innocent dans cette histoire, répondit-elle sévèrement.

Il poussa un long soupir.

- Ce n'est quand même pas ma faute s'il ne sait pas être discret alors qu'on est à la chasse ! dit-il d'un ton agacé.

- Arthur, dit-elle fermement, tu sais bien que ce n'est qu'un enfant, c'est normal qu'il fasse des fautes de temps en temps ! Et en colère ou pas, tu ne devrais pas le laisser dans le château tout seul !

- Il connaît le château Guenièvre, répondit-il d'un ton las, il ne va pas se perdre, rien ne va lui arriver...

- Il a _sept_ ans ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Et alors ? Moi à cet âge-là on me laissait me promener dans le château, et je suis toujours en vie !

- Eh bien moi à cet âge-là, je restais sagement avec mon père ! répliqua-t-elle.

- Dans tous les cas, il est arrivé jusqu'à toi non ? Il va bien, conclut-il.

Guenièvre prit un air agacé, et s'exclama :

- Et de plus, j'ai entendu dire que tu l'avais accusé de ne rien pouvoir faire correctement ! Tu l'as accablé de reproches le pauvre !

- Il ne les a pas prises sérieusement, se défendit-il mal à l'aise.

- On parle du petit Merlin de sept ans qui s'offusque alors tu l'imites en répétant « Gigantesque ». Bien-sûr qu'il les a prises sérieusement !

- Comme si ça allait changer quelque chose ! De toute façon, il ne m'aime pas !

- Une attitude comme celle-ci n'arrangera rien !

Arthur fonça des sourcils. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas fait rabroué par sa femme comme ça. Encore moins à cause de Merlin ! La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Guenièvre comme ça, c'était quand il avait été plus qu'impoli alors qu'elle l'avait invité chez elle. Sauf que maintenant, elle avait encore plus d'assurance, et qu'il s'agissait de Merlin, son meilleur ami.

- Très bien, j'essaierai d'être plus gentil à l'avenir avec lui, concéda-t-il.

- Et si tu le prouvais en le faisant maintenant ? Tu n'as qu'à aller chercher Merlin ! Il est avec Gaïus ! Tu peux essayer de discuter avec lui...

- Hors de question ! s'exclama-t-il, je ne vais certainement pas aller m'excuser !

- Je n'ai jamais parlé d'excuses, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux, mais si tu penses que tu dois aller lui en faire alors...

Arthur ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, vaincu.

- Très bien, marmonna-t-il, tu peux me croire quand il sera de nouveau lui-même...

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend et Guenièvre ne répondit rien,, le regardant partir avec un petit sourire amusé, fière d'elle.

Arthur était nerveux. Jamais il ne l'avouerait devant personne, mais il était nerveux. Présenter des excuses à Merlin ? C'était assez nouveau. Surtout à un mini Merlin en faite. Il ne connaissait pas ce mini Merlin. Son Merlin à lui se contentait de répliquer quelque chose ou bien de sourire quand il le traitait d'idiot. Celui-ci allait bouder et le fusillait du regard. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment une telle différence était possible.

Il entra dans les appartements de Gaïus, et fut vite accueilli par le médecin.

- Sire, le salua-t-il.

Derrière lui était Merlin qui le regardait la tête haute, et le défiait du regard, toujours vexé par ce qu'il s'était passé l'après-midi. Si ce Merlin-là le défiait du regard, alors peut-être n'était-il pas si différent que ça après tout...

- Je suis venu pour chercher Merlin.

Gaïus se retourna vers l'enfant de sept ans, qui s'avança, toujours l'air boudeur.

- Bon, eh bien... au revoir Merlin, dit Gaïus.

Ils partirent des appartements de Gaïus en silence. Merlin lui lançait de temps en temps des regards en coin, tandis qu'Arthur s'efforçait d'éviter le sien.

- Vous ne savez même pas vous habiller seul, dit alors Merlin.

Arthur le regarda, surpris par cette déclaration soudaine. Sur tout ce que Merlin aurait pu lui dire, cette phrase n'était pas en haut de sa liste. Il aurait pensé à un silence de sa part, et non à ce qu'il fasse le premier pas, bien qu'étant adulte, il le faisait souvent.

- Et toi tu ne sais pas chasser, répondit-il d'un ton qu'il s'efforça léger, personne n'est parfait.

- Oui, répondit-il, je sais faire d'autres choses que de chasser.

- Je sais.

Merlin lui lança un regard surpris, puis sceptique.

- Non, vous ne savez pas, répondit-il.

- Si je le sais, répliqua-t-il, tu sais donner le sourire aux gens, comme... Gwen par exemple. S'ils sont tristes ou incertains, tu sais leur redonner le sourire. Tu peux aussi les empêcher de commettre des erreurs.

Arthur s'arrêta, hésitant. Jamais il n'avait parlé des qualités de Merlin ouvertement. C'était très bizarre. Mais en voyant le regard adouci du jeune garçon, il poursuivit :

- Et tu es très courageux et loyal.

- Will dit qu'il n'aime pas les nobles, et que jamais il ne travaillerait pour un noble, dit Merlin, mais vous... vous, je pense qu'il pourrait vous aimer.

Arthur le regarda, étonné et mal à l'aise. Will était mort pour lui,et il ne valait mieux pas que le jeune Merlin l'apprenne. Le sujet n'avait jamais été réabordé après Ealdor. Arthur préférait ne pas en parler, car le fait que Will était un sorcier le gênait beaucoup, et il était sûr que Merlin lui-même ne voulait pas en réenparler. Il comprit que ce qu'il venait de dire s'appliquait peut-être pour son ami d'Ealdor, mais surtout pour lui-même. Et à cette constatation, il ne put empêcher un sourire de se former sur son visage.

- Bien que vous soyez une tête de cuillère parfois, ajouta Merlin d'un ton léger.

Arthur ne put retenir un rire et regarda son cadet, qui avait une étincelle de malice à laquelle il n'avait pas eu le droit depuis longtemps... Même adulte, ces derniers temps, Merlin avait toujours un air sérieux et à la fois grave... il se demandait bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Le Royaume connaissait en ce moment même une période de paix, malgré les tentatives de Morgane. Bien-sûr qu'il savait que ça n'allait pas durer. Bien sûr qu'il savait que ce n'était que le calme avant la tempête. Il n'était pas idiot. Mais cela lui donnait une raison de plus pour profiter de la vie, pour en savourer chaque instants.

- Tu sais, demain tu pourrais m'accompagner toute la journée, proposa-t-il, et promis, nous n'irons pas à la chasse.

- Euh... d'accord... hésita Merlin, mais pour faire quoi ?

- Une promenade dans les bois, aller te faire visiter Camelot ! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement, si tu ne connais rien ici, comment pourrais-tu t'amuser ?

- Je connais déjà pleins d'endroits, répondit-il, et je connais déjà le château très bien. En faite, c'est comme si je le connaissais avant même d'y pénétrer. C'est assez étrange, jamais ça ne m'était arrivé, fit-il songeur.

Arthur le regarda, mal à l'aise. Ce devait être dû au fait que le grand Merlin connaissait le château comme sa poche. Quelque part, il devait sans doute encore avoir ses souvenirs. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, et continua d'avancer vers ses appartements.

- J'imagine que tu veux voir Gwen, dit-il.

- Oh oui ! s'exclama-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Il l'invita d'un geste à ouvrir la porte de ses appartements. Il remarqua qu'il y avait une chose qui ne changeait, et ne changerait sans doute jamais : ne pas frapper à la porte, et entrer directement. Hélas pour eux, Guenièvre était occupée. En effet, elle parlait à Elyan, et cela ne semblait pas être une discussion entre Reine et Chevalier, mais une dispute en frères et sœurs.

- Je te le répète pour la centième fois Gwen, je ne vois personne ! Et quand bien même ce serait le cas, tu serais la dernière à l'apprendre, lui assura-t-il avec un sourire narguant.

- Pardon ? dit-elle, indignée, je suis ta sœur !

- Exactement, et c'est très déloyal de me faire venir ici sous prétexte d'une convocation royale ! Je suis censé faire un tour de garde avec Gauvain !

- Oh ne t'inquiète pas j'ai pris la mesure de déplacer ton tour de garde. Tu le feras de nuit, et Perceval te remplace pour le moment.

- Tu n'as pas le droit ! s'exclama-t-il indigné, tu es la Reine mais il n'y a que Arthur qui puisse déplacer nos tours de gardes !

Le dénommé décida de se racler la gorge, pour signifier sa présence. Trop pris dans leur.. conversation, le frère et la sœur ne les avaient même pas remarqués. Merlin était resté sagement près de la porte, à les regarder avec encore cette fascination bizarre qu'il avait pour eux seuls.

Guenièvre sursauta et se tourna vers eux en même temps qu'Elyan. Elle rougit un peu en se rendant compte qu'ils avaient surpris la conversation.

- Sire, le salua Elyan.

- Messire Elyan, je peux peut-être repasser plus tard... vous me semblez très occupés, ironisa-t-il.

A son tour Elyan rougit.

- Je suis désolé, mais c'est Guenièvre, elle m'a demandé de venir dans ces appartements et...

- Et la conversation, au départ centré sur les rapports de chevalier a dérivé un peu, compléta Guenièvre.

Arthur se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Ils faisaient bien la paire tiens ! Parfois il se demandait si sa Reine Guenièvre était la même personne que la sœur d'Elyan. Elle était généralement responsable, bonne conseillère, aimante, et posée, mais quand elle était avec son frère, sa nature calme s'envolait naturellement, et elle redevenait vite aussi mature qu'une enfant. Il supposait que c'était l'effet frères et sœurs. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas confirmer cette hypothèse, pour la simple raison qu'il n'avait jamais eu de sœurs, et n'en aurait jamais puisque la seule qu'il avait s'était retournée contre lui. Il chassa ces sombres pensées, et se reconcentra sur la situation. Lorsque Guenièvre se comportait de cette manière, elle était toujours mignonne et il ne pouvait jamais s'empêcher de sourire tendrement.

Cette fois là donc n'échappa pas à la règle, et dit à Elyan qu'il était libre de partir. Il sembla soulagé et le remercia d'un regard. Il se retint de rigoler. Malgré toute son application à essayer d'éviter sa sœur, il n'échapperait certainement pas à cette conversation à propos d'une potentielle amoureuse. Et Arthur savait que lui aussi allait passer à l'interrogatoire, puisqu'il côtoyait Elyan tous les jours.

Dès qu'il fut parti, Merlin s'exclama :

- Elyan est amoureux ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, et adressa un petit sourire à Arthur avant de répondre :

- C'est possible oui. Pour le savoir, il va falloir que tu le surveilles bien d'accord ? Si tu vois n'importe quoi de suspect, tu me le dis tout de suite !

Tandis que Merlin lui promettait de le lui dire, Arthur ne put s'empêcher de penser que quand il s'agissait de son frère, Guenièvre ne lésinait sur aucun moyen pour avoir ce qu'elle voulait, quitte à se servir parfois aussi bien de son serviteur, que ses privilèges royaux. Il lui avait déjà fait plusieurs fois fait la remarque, mais avait vite abandonné. Après tout, elle « n'abusait » de ses privilèges qu'envers on frère. Tant que ce n'était pas envers les autres...

- Alors, tu t'es.. bien amusé avec Gaïus ?

- Oui... répondit-il ne nez froncé en essayant de se rappeler, il m'a parlé de... de de la recette d'une potion pour soigner des boutons...c'était bizarre. Je n'ai rien compris !

Arthur ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire. Le petit Merlin se retourna contre lui et se défendit :

- Même vous n'auriez rien compris ! Il n'arrêtait pas de parler d'ingrédients bizarre, de comment les mélanger et quel effet ça créerait au corps pour que les boutons s'en aillent... ou je ne sais plus quoi !

- Je veux bien le croire, admit-il avec un léger sourire, il n'y a que Gaïus pour comprendre ce qu'il dit.

Encore que son serviteur s'était beaucoup amélioré en médecine depuis son arrivée. Il avait pu le constater quand Gaïus l'avait même envoyé dans un village en tant que son remplaçant. Il était sûr que si Merlin avait réellement son âge, il aurait compris de quoi parlait son tuteur.

Le reste de l'heure se passa avec Merlin, leur racontant pleins de choses... d'enfant de sept ans. Arthur manqua d'ailleurs de désespérer en voyant sa femme aussi patiente à ses dires ô combien passionnants. Lui, s'était réfugié dans les papiers d'administration du Royame depuis longtemps, bien qu'il écoutait Merlin parler en même temps.

**Note : Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire votre avis ;D**


	5. Chapter 4: Une virée avec Arthur

**Note : Bonjour tout le monde ! Me revoilà ! Alors voici le chapitre :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Sinon, pour mettre les choses au clair, car j'ai déjà eu plusieurs remarques concernant la relation entre Arthur et Merlin : Ce n'est pas un slash du tout x) c'est une sorte de reproduction de leur amitié de la série, version Merlin enfant :) mais pour les amateurs de Merthur, je pense que j'en publierai un après que j'aurai fini cette fic :) mais je ne sais pas trop ce qui vous a emmené à penser que c'était un slash, sachant que j'ai précisé que c'était de l'amitié et centré aussi à moitié sur la famille... donc dans tous les cas, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçu, et que vous continuerez de lire :) **

CHAPITRE 4 :

- DEBOUT LA DEDANS !

Arthur se réveilla en sursaut, comme jamais dans sa vie. Il ouvrit un œil, pour découvrir un petit Merlin tout excité et habillé à quatre pattes en train de sautiller sur le lit, avec un grand sourire. Il grogna, et pensa qu'à la place d'un enfant, un monstre était né à partir de son serviteur. Jamais Merlin n'avait osé le réveiller de cette façon-là ! Ah pourtant il s'y connaissait dans les réveils bizarres et incongrus, mais jamais il ne s'était mis à sauter sur son lit.

Il poussa un grognement, et chercha Guenièvre de la main, mais constata bien vite qu'elle n'était pas dans le lit. Il ouvrit ses deux yeux pour subir l'attaque de la lumière, et les referma aussitôt. Qui avait ouvert les rideaux ?

- Bonjour Arthur, le salua la voix de sa femme.

Il rouvrit un œil, prudent et ouvrit lentement le deuxième, pour découvrir sa femme, aussi habillée qui regardait Merlin toujours en train de sautiller sur le lit avec un sourire amusé.

- Cette chose, marmonna-t-il en pointant du doigt Merlin, est ton idée ?

- Je me suis dit que tu aimerais bien te faire réveiller par... Merlin ! Après tout, ce n'est pas si nouveau que ça...

Il voulut remettre la couverture sur lui, décidant qu'il n'avait pas assez dormi, mais Merlin s'exclama :

- Vous avez dit qu'on sortirait aujourd'hui ! Aller debout !

Un gémissement de désespoir sortit de ses lèvres.

- Oui, tu as entendu, aller debout Arthur ! l'imita Guenièvre d'un ton narquois.

Il décida de les ignorer. Peut-être qu'ils finiraient par se décourager et le laisser dormir en paix qui sait ? Il entendit alors des murmures, mais n'y prêta pas attention et referma les yeux. Il sentit soudain son coussin lui échapper très vite, et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, se ramassa un gros coup de son oreiller sur la tête.

Aaaah, mais le laisseraient-ils jamais dormir le matin ?

Il se ramassa un autre coup d'oreiller.

… Il semblerait que non.

Poussant un soupir, il se redressa, et regarda Merlin tenir son oreiller contre lui comme une arme défensive. Il eut alors une idée diabolique. Voir son cher serviteur tenir un oreiller comme un bouclier venait de lui donner cette idée.

- Oh mais regarde là ! Il y a un oiseau ! s'exclama-t-il.

Ce stratagème évident et vieux comme le monde fonctionna. Merlin était parfois tellement naïf. Avec lui, ce genre de tour marchait à chaque fois ! Le petit brun tourna son regard vers la fenêtre, curieux.

Il en profita donc pour l'attraper soudainement, le jeter à côté de lui, allongé, en ignorant ses cris de surprise. Et il se mit à... lui faire des chatouilles. Et son serviteur était très chatouilleux s'il en jugeait par les cris qui avaient redoublés mêlés aux rires.

Il entendit Guenièvre rigoler, et continua.

- Arthur ! s'écria Merlin entre deux rires, arrêtez !

- Je ne sais pas... répondit-il, je dois vraiment arrêter ?

Merlin rigolait tellement que ça l'en faisait sourire bêtement. Etait-ce lui ou devenait-il comme Gauvain et Perceval ? Sans compter Guenièvre !

- Art' ur, 'rrête !

Sous le coup de la surprise, il arrêta les chatouilles. Merlin, toujours tremblant, un grand sourire sur le visage, reprit péniblement son souffle. Arthur regarda Guenièvre, l'air interrogateur. Elle hocha la tête avec un petit sourire, sachant ce qu'il demandait silencieusement. Ses doutes étaient donc confirmés. Merlin venait de le tutoyer.

Même étant enfant, Merlin l'avait toujours vouvoyé, et s'il comprenait ce tutoiement de sa part à cet âge-là, cela lui faisait très bizarre. Mais curieusement, il ne s'en vexa pas au contraire. Cela lui fit plaisir. Le fait que le petit Merlin le tutoie enfin prouvait qu'il l'appréciait.

Malgré tout, il espérait qu'il ne garderait pas cette habitude quand il serait redevenu adulte. Ce serait bien trop bizarre.

Il revint à la réalité, et sourit à son tour.

- Bien, tu as malgré tout raison. Nous devons sortir. Je vais donc me préparer. Tu n'as qu'à rester avec Gwen en attendant.

- Ce serait avec plaisir que je reste avec Merlin, répondit-elle pour lui, mais hélas, j'ai des choses à faire. Je crains que tu ne doives supporter la présence d'Arthur, Merlin !

Le concerné et la Reine échangèrent un regard faussement navré. Arthur lui, voulut dire quelque chose, indigné. C'était lui qui devait supporter la présence de Merlin ! Il se rétracta et répondit simplement :

- Très bien. Tu peux appeler un serviteur Guenièvre ?

- Pourquoi ? Merlin peut t'aider, il sait très bien s'habiller, répondit-elle malicieusement.

Elle sortit en riant, tandis qu'Arthur, lui, se lamentait silencieusement sur son sort.

Une heure après, Arthur était enfin prêt. Quand il pensait à l'anarchie qu'avait été le moment où il s'était habillé, il se demandait pourquoi il avait fait cette promesse. En effet, Merlin avait insisté pour l'aider à mettre sa chemise. Le résultat était une chemise déchirée, et la seconde chemise toute froissée, car elle avait d'abord été mise à l'envers avec le col dans le dos, pour ensuite être remise à l'envers dans le mauvais sens, avant d'être enfin à l'endroit. Mais quand il voyait le sourire éclatant sur le visage de son ami, il se sentait capable de supporter ce genre de matinées pendant toute une année !

Ils marchaient maintenant dans les rues de Camelot, tranquillement. Les gens le regardaient lui et Merlin avec des yeux ronds, l'air interrogateur, jusqu'à ce qu'un vendeur ose enfin s'écrier :

- Sire ! Venez donc me goûter ça, vous m'en direz de vos nouvelles ! Et bien sûr le petiot peut aussi en prendre !

Et c'est ainsi que le célèbre de Roi de Camelot et son serviteur rétréci furent pris au piège dans les dégustations gratuites. Arthur devait avouer qu'il avait apprécié la première dégustation, qui était une brioche avec un goût de raisin. Merlin aussi d'ailleurs, qui avait discrètement continué de piocher deux ou trois morceaux. Il s'était donc senti obligé de payer une de ces délicieuses brioches.

En revanche, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'on lui saute dessus avec pleins de plateaux de dégustations gratuites ensuite. A chaque pas qu'ils faisaient, de la nourriture leur était tendu. Merlin, lui était plus qu'heureux de pouvoir goûter toutes ces choses. Arthur ne lui connaissait d'ailleurs pas ce côté gourmand. Mais à cause de cela, les vendeurs n'hésitaient pas à continuer de leur proposer des choses à manger. Et il devait donc interdire à Merlin de continuer à en manger, mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, car dès qu'il regardait ailleurs, il en profitait pour chiper un morceau par-ci, par-là.

Arthur repéra alors un stand qui proposait des morceaux de gâteaux avec de l'alcool dedans. Il eut un petit sourire. Cela devrait calmer les envies gourmandes de Merlin ! Il s'approcha avec son serviteur du stand, et invita d'un geste l'enfant à en prendre. Enchanté, il tendit sa main, prit le petit morceau de nourriture, et le mit dans sa bouche avant de commencer à mâcher. La réaction fut instantanée : Une grimace se forma sur son visage, et il dut se forcer à avaler la « chose immonde » qu'il avait dans sa bouche, car ça ne se faisait pas de recracher la nourriture selon sa maman.

Après cela, Merlin arrêta d'accepter les propositions, méfiant, sous le regard hilare d'Arthur.

Ils sortirent bientôt de l'allée marchande, pour arriver à une rue, un peu plus déserte, mais tout de même fréquenté. Les maisons dataient de plusieurs siècles, et il fit donc un petit cours d'histoire à Merlin.

- Ces trois maisons-là datent d'il y a un siècle et demie, et ont été construites par Hirold, qui était un architecte...

- C'est passionnant, l'interrompit Merlin, mais euh... on devrait aller quelque part éloigné de Camelot non ? Je veux dire... j'ai tout le temps pour connaître ces _fantastiques _maisons, alors autant en profiter pour voir des choses plus... mieux ?

Arthur secoua la tête, amusé. C'était le moment de se venger du réveil de la matinée.

- « Plus mieux » ne se dit pas, fit-il remarquer l'air malin, et ensuite, autant que tu ais un peu de culture général sur Camelot, je suis certain que ça peut te servir ! Sans compter que je suis sûr que tu vas adorer tout ça ! Et ce serait bête de remettre ça à plus tard ! D'ailleurs, ne dit-on pas « Ne remets jamais à plus tard, ce que tu peux faire demain ? ».

Il passa près d'une heure et demie à expliquer à Merlin l'origine des bâtiments et maisons de l'histoire de Camelot, au grand désarroi de celui-ci. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il décida de sortir de la ville, pour aller dans la forêt.

- Et qu'y a-t-il dans la forêt ? demanda Merlin d'un ton dédaigneux.

Arthur sourit.

- Tu verras. J'ai fait préparé des chevaux, on devrait y arriver en fin d'après-midi.

Merlin hocha la tête, l'air pas convaincu.

- Mais j'ai faiiiiim, se plaignit-il.

- Mais tu viens de manger ! s'exclama Arthur d'un ton stupéfait.

- Oui, il y a une heure ou deux, juste des échantillons ! répliqua Merlin.

Arthur le regarda, surpris. Et après, Merlin osait dire qu'il mangeait trop !

- Nous aurons des vivres pour le trajet ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il finalement avec un sourire en coin.

Ils revinrent donc au château afin de prendre les chevaux. Perceval et Gauvain, qui étaient dans la Cour, les virent, et s'approchèrent d'eux avec de grands sourires.

- Bonjour Merlin ! s'exclamèrent tous les deux en même temps.

- Bonjour ! Arthur et moi on va aller dans la forêt ! annonça-t-il d'un ton ton excité.

- Oh, ma foi, ça à l'air passionnant, dit Gauvain.

- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire là-bas ? demanda Perceval.

Merlin regarda Arthur, l'air interrogateur.

- Euuuuh... je sais pas... Arthur on va faire quoi ?

- Tu verras ! Nous allons faire une promenade, personne n'a besoin d'en savoir plus pour l'instant.

- Et s'il vous arrivait quelque chose ? répliqua Gauvain.

- Eh bien je ne suis pas idiot, j'ai averti au moins une personne de ma destination, répondit Arthur d'un ton amusé.

Les deux chevaliers tentèrent de percer ce mystère, mais le Roi fut inflexible là-dessus. Aussi, ils finirent par accepter cette réponse, et leur souhaitèrent une bonne « promenade » avant de leur dire au revoir. George, le serviteur qui remplaçait Merlin en attendant qu'il soit de retour à la normale, s'approcha d'eux avec deux chevaux.

- George ! s'exclama Merlin avec grand sourire.

Le pauvre serviteur regarda Merlin comme s'il s'agissait de son pire cauchemar, et l'ignora, en s'adressant à Arthur, qui se retenait à grand peine de rire.

- Voilà vos chevaux Sire. Y'a-t-il autre chose ?

- Non, merci, c'est bon George, répondit-il, tu peux y aller.

L'homme s'inclina respectueusement, puis tourna les talons.

- Il est bizarre quand même, lâcha Merlin.

Arthur ne put retenir un éclat de rire.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Vous l'avez vu ! Il est... toujours poli et toujours... _parfait _! Et il vient juste de m'ignorer ! ajouta-t-il l'air scandalisé.

Arthur nota le retour au vouvoiement de Merlin avec une certaine peine. Le petit moment de la matinée avait donc été un simple moment d'égarement ?

- On y va ? proposa-t-il.

L'enfant hocha la tête, et posa son regard sur les chevaux. En réalité, Arthur avait demandé à George de prendre un poney pour Merlin, qui était petit. Et visiblement, s'il en jugeait pas les yeux remplis d'appréhension de la part du brun, il n'avait pas eu tort.

- Tu es déjà monté à cheval tout seul ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit-il avec enthousiasme.

Peut-être _trop _enthousiasme...

- Tu es sûr ? l'interrogea Arthur, sceptique.

Merlin regarda le sol, rouge tomate.

- Oui... dit-il d'une petite voix.

Arthur soupira. Il était évident que non. Comment allait-il faire ? Il ne se voyait pas vraiment professeur d'équitation... mais s'ils voulaient aller là où il prévoyait d'aller, Merlin devait monter !

Il mit ses mains sur les épaules de son protégé, et le guida jusqu'au poney.

- Tu vas voir c'est facile, dit-il d'un ton encourageant, il te suffit de mettre ton pieds ici en premier.

Merlin s'exécuta et mit son pied sur l'étrier.

- Ensuite tu montes en t'appuyant ici, et tu passes ton autre pied de l'autre côté.

Le petit de 7 ans tenta de faire ce que lui conseillait Arthur, mais faillit tomber dans sa manœuvre, et ne réussit pas à mettre son pied de l'autre côté.

- Très bien ,ce n'est rien, réessaie, l'encouragea Arthur.

Il prit une grande inspiration et réessaya. La tentative cette fois réussit, et il se retrouva en selle. Il eut un sourire éclatant.

- J'y suis ! s'exclama-t-il avec fierté.

- C'est bien, répondit Arthur avec un sourire, maintenant on va faire quelques pas d'accord ? Tu vas mettre tes mains sur les rênes, et tu vas donner un petit coup avec tes pieds qui servira de signal au cheval pour avancer. Pour tourner, il te suffit de tirer un peu sur les rênes à gauche ou à droite. Pour t'arrêter, il faut que tu tires les rênes vers toi, fermement, mais pas brutalement.

- D'accord, répondit-il l'air sérieux et concentré.

Merlin donna un petit coup avec ses pieds au poney, qui, comme prévu, se mit à avancer. A partir de là, il se mit à pâlir et à paniquer.

- Arthur, l'appela-t-il, Arthuuuur il avaaaaaaance !

Le susnommé, qui marchait juste à côté de Merlin et du poney, rigola.

- C'est ce qu'il est censé _faire_, Merlin ! Concentre-toi, tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? Va à droite.

Le jeune cavalier prit une grande inspiration, et tira les rênes vers la droite. Le cheval, qui heureusement était un cheval facile de caractère, obéit, et toujours au pas, se dirigea vers la direction indiquée.

- Très bien, à gauche maintenant.

Merlin fit la même manœuvre, mais avec la direction demandée, et le phénomène se reproduisit.

- Maintenant arrête-toi, lui ordonna Arthur.

Merlin tira les rênes vers lui, et le cheval s'arrêta.

- Je l'ai fait ! s'exclama-t-il tout excité, j'y suis arrivé !

- Tu l'as fait, confirma Arthur avec un sourire, maintenant, on va passer au trot !

Le Roi passa ainsi une heure à donner à Merlin des notions d'équitation suffisantes pour pouvoir aller faire la promenade. Ils partirent donc au petit galop, étant déjà en retard sur l'heure qu'avait prévu Arthur.

A un moment, ils rencontrèrent sur le chemin une pente. Arthur, qui était placé juste un peu devant Merlin, indiqua à son protégé :

- Penche-toi du côté opposé à la pente Merlin.

Le jeune garçon obéit, et soupira de soulagement quand la pente fut terminée. Monter c'était bien, mais il avait un peu peur parfois.

- Est-ce qu'on est bientôt arrivé ? demanda-t-il.

- Pas encore, il doit nous rester une heure de trajet, répondit le Roi.

- Mais... on ne pourra pas retourner à Camelot avant la nuit ! s'affola Merlin .

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, on campera, dit Arthur d'un ton dégagé.

- Ah bon ? Mais Gwen ne va pas s'inquiéter ? Moi si je ne rentrais pas quand maman me le demandait, elle me punirait !

- Oui, mais Gwen n'est pas ma maman, elle est ma femme ! répliqua Arthur, amusé, et elle est au courant qu'on ne rentrera pas avant l'aube. Je l'ai prévenue de cette éventualité.

- Vous auriez pu me le dire ! s'offusqua le petit.

- J'aurais pu, confirma Arthur, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. C'est surprise comme ça !

- Vous n'êtes qu'un.. qu'un... qu'un... qu'un crétin !

- Et toi un idiot, répliqua Arthur avec un demi sourire.

Il entendit un petit cri indigné de la part de Merlin derrière lui, suivi de marmonnements. Il réussit à entendre le terme « tête de cuillère » et éclata de rire.

Le reste du trajet se poursuivit dans cette même ambiance, où ils s'envoyèrent des piques. Ils finirent par arriver, au plus grand soulagement d'Arthur, qui était sur le point d'étrangler Merlin, qui n'avait pas cessé de lui demander toutes les cinq minutes s'ils étaient bientôt arrivés. Il descendit de son cheval avec satisfaction avant à une branche d'arbre qui avait l'air solide.

- On descend comment ? demanda Merlin, qui semblait figé sur sa monture.

- Comme quand tu es monté, mais tu fais l'inverse, répondit-il.

L'enfant le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Hein ?

Arthur poussa un soupir, et alla expliquer en détail comment descendre à Merlin. Si on lui avait dit qu'il serait celui qui apprendrait comment monter à cheval à son serviteur, il ne l'aurait certainement pas cru ! Une minute après, le poney était attaché avec sa propre monture, et le brun était en train de s'étirer, pas si mécontent que ça de retrouver la terre ferme.

- Il faut encore marcher un peu et on y sera, précisa Arthur.

Merlin arrêta brutalement de s'étirer pour râler :

- Mais vous avez dit qu'on y était !

- Il faut marcher juste quelques pas de plus ! répondit-il en roulant des yeux.

- Pffffffff...

Arthur ne voulait même plus compter le nombre de fois où le « Pfffff » était sorti pendant cette journée. Il ne connaissait pas son serviteur si râleur et susceptible !

Ils marchèrent donc encore un peu, pour arriver à un lac.

- Voilà, annonça fièrement Arthur, voici le lac d'Avalon !

Merlin ne dit rien, et s'approcha du cours d'eau, avec des yeux fascinés. Il fixa quelques instants le lac, avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Arthur.

Il se retourna vers le Roi.

- Euh... rien... c'est... c'est beau, balbutia-t-il.

Arthur fronça à son tour les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi Merlin réagissait ainsi. Lui-même ressentait quelque chose de bizarre en observant le lac, et n'avait jamais compris pourquoi, mais il semblait qu'il ne soit pas le seul à ressentir ce curieux sentiment.

- Tu es sûr ?

Merlin avala sa salive, et hocha la tête.

- Oui... c'est juste que... que... j'ai l'impression que je suis déjà venu ici et... et pas pour des choses heureuses.

Lui qui s'était attendu à une exclamation de joie de la part du petit brun en voyant le lac, il s'était bien trompé ! L'enfant de 6 ans semblait même au bord des larmes. Sa version adulte avait déjà du venir ici dans le passé, pour des raisons qui échappaient à Arthur. Il décida de s'éloigner du cours d'eau. Si le petit se sentait mal, il préférait ne pas prolonger ce sentiment de tristesse pour lui.

- Tu viens ? On peut aller manger, les provisions sont sur les chevaux !

- Non... murmura-t-il, on ne peut pas rester encore un peu ?

En voyant le regard suppliant de Merlin, il ne put résister :

- Très bien, lâcha-t-il.

Ils s'assirent tous deux et observèrent longuement le lac, qui était paisible. Merlin ne disait rien ,et avait les yeux perdus dans la contemplation de l'eau. Arthur se demanda pourquoi il avait l'air si triste. Il se doutait que Merlin lui-même ne pourrait pas lui répondre, puisqu'il ne se souvenait pas de sa vie adulte. Soudain, il se leva, puis alla toucher l'eau.

- Bonjour ? dit-il timidement.

Arthur cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas. Merlin parlait tout seul ? Il s'apprêta à se lever à son tour, quand il vit l'eau... réagir ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Ce devait simplement être le courant qui avait augmenté.

- Aller Merlin, il est le temps de retourner vers les chevaux, déclara-t-il d'une voix ferme.

Le brun resta quelques secondes devant le lac, avant de se retourner vers lui. Ils rentrèrent sans prononcer aucun mots. Arthur ne cessait de se demander à qui il parlait. Ils arrivèrent près des chevaux, et il ordonna à Merlin de s'asseoir, tandis qu'il s'occupait de tout. Il espérait sincèrement que ce moment où les rôles étaient pour une fois inversés serait oublié par le Merlin adulte. Cependant, le brun protesta vivement :

- Je peux aider !

- Non, ça ira, il ne vaut mieux pas faire disparaître cette forêt, rétorqua Arthur avec un sourire narquois.

Merlin le foudroya du regard, comme d'habitude vexé, et commença à s'éloigner.

- Où vas-tu ?

- Ramasser du bois, rétorqua Merlin d'un ton boudeur, à moins que ça ne me fasse disparaître la forêt ?

Arthur se retint de rire,et hocha la tête.

- Crie comme tu as l'habitude de le faire si quelque chose arrive, précisa-t-il tout de même.

- Je ne crie pas d'habitude ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix indignée.

- Je suis persuadé que tu es capable de crier comme une fille, répondit Arthur avec un sourire en coin.

Merlin ouvrit la bouche, l'air clairement indigné, puis se rétracta et tourna brutalement le dos à Arthur, résolu à aller chercher ce bois.

Une heure après, ils mangeaient tous deux du lapin, et Merlin avait cessé de bouder.

- Dîtes.. dit soudain Merlin d'un ton hésitant, est-ce que vous savez quand...

Il s'arrêta et se mordit la lèvre. Arthur l'incita à continuer :

- Quand ?

- Quand est-ce que ma mère reviendra me chercher ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu t'ennuies ici ? plaisanta Arthur.

- Non, non, non pas du tout, s'empressa-t-il de répondre, mais... je me demandais juste quand...je la reverrai.

Arthur regarda Merlin dans les yeux, en se retenant de pousser un soupir. Il était vrai qu'être séparé de sa mère tout à coup, sans presque aucunes nouvelles devait être angoissant. Que devait-il répondre à ça ? Ils ne savaient pas encore quand Merlin pourrait être de nouveau à un âge raisonnable, et il n'était pas sûr qu'Hunith puisse gérer ce changement soudain. Sans compter que Merlin la verrait plus vieille, et le remarquerait sans doute.

- Bientôt, promit-il finalement, ne t'inquiète pas, la situation.. ces vacances ne sont que provisoires. Tout reviendra très vite comme avant.

Merlin lui offrit un sourire, et il se sentit encore plus coupable. Mais ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas vraiment mentir après tout... dès qu'il serait de nouveau adulte, il pourrait très bien aller voir sa mère s'il le désirait, et cette situation n'était que provisoire.

Ils finirent de dîner, et allèrent dormir près du feu, la tête pleine des événements de la journée.

**Note : Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me le faire savoir, j'ai cru voir que le précédent chapitre n'avait pas attirer plus que ça si je me refère au nombre de reviews :s alors j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu, et si oui, faites-le moi savoir ! **

**Voilà donc, à la semaine prochaine, et merci beaucoup d'avoir lu :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Un rhume? Merlin?

**Note : Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors voici le chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez, et merci de vos reviews du chapitre précédent :)**

**Guest : Merci beaucoup, et voilà la suite ;)**

**Morgane mimi : Voilà le chapitre ;) merci beaucoup d'avoir reviewé, effectivement pas mal de personnes lisent sans reviewer, ce qui fait quand malgré tout plaisir car on sait qu'on est lu :)**

CHAPITRE 5 :

Merlin et Arthur arrivèrent au château vers midi. Seulement, même si tous deux mourraient d'envie d'aller manger, ils se rendirent d'abord chez Gaïus. En effet, le plus jeune avait trouvé le moyen de tomber malade pendant la nuit, au plus grand désespoir du Roi. Il n'arrêtait pas de tousser et renifler. Bien-sûr, il avait protesté quand Arthur avait glissé qu'il n'avait pas l'air en grande forme, en disant qu'il allait très bien.

Arthur se retint de rouler des yeux. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il avait refusé de lui dire qu'il se sentait mal. N'importe quel imbécile pouvait voir qu'il avait attrapé un coup de froid pendant la nuit. D'ailleurs, il se sentait même un peu honteux. Il aurait dû emmener une couverture plus épaisse, mais il ne s'était pas douté qu'il ferait aussi froid.

Ainsi, le médecin de la cours vit arriver ses deux protégés. En entendant l'un tousser comme si sa vie en dépendait, il trouva très vite pourquoi ils étaient ici.

- Il semblerait que... Merlin soit tombé un peu malade, annonça Arthur mal à l'aise.

- Je vois cela, répondit Gaïus en faisant signe au plus jeune de s'asseoir.

Il obtempéra, et le médecin l'ausculta pendant quelques minutes attentivement, tandis que Merlin gigotait, mal à l'aise. Finalement, Gaïus déclara :

- Il a attrapé un rhume, mais il faut surveiller ça, chez les enfants, ça a tendance à provoquer de la fièvre. Il va falloir rester au chaud pendant quelque temps, ce qui veut dire, aucune sorties jusqu'à ce que j'en décide le contraire.

- Mais il ne fait même pas froid dehors ! protesta Merlin.

- C'est pour cela que tu es tombé malade, ironisa Gaïus en lui donnant une potion à boire.

Merlin la but et ne retint pas sa grimace écœurée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il dégoûté.

- Un remède contre le rhume, répondit Gaïus.

Il lui tendit une cuillère remplie de miel, que Merlin s'empressa de manger plus par gourmandise que par devoir, sous le regard amusé des deux hommes.

- Vous pouvez partir. Je passerai dans la soirée donner ses remèdes à Merlin.

- Merci Gaïus, répondit Arthur.

Il hésita, avant de poursuivre :

- Avez-vous des nouvelles à propos de notre... _petit _problème ?

Gaïus sembla comprendre, car son regard se posa sur Merlin, qui lui, ne se doutait pas un instant de quoi ils parlaient.

- Hélas non pas encore, mais j'y travaille.

Arthur hocha la tête, l'air préoccupé et fit signe à Merlin de le suivre. Ils sortirent des appartements du médecin pour se retrouver dans le couloir.

- Tu as entendu Gaïus donc ? Pas de sorties, tu restes dans le château !

- Et vous ?

- Moi je suis assez grand pour décider de ce que je vais faire...et je vais aussi rester dans le château de toute façon car je dois m'occuper de certaines affaires qui ne t'intéresseraient nullement.

- Guenièvre est libre ? demanda Merlin.

- Non, elle doit m'aider, répondit-il.

- Je peux venir aider aussi ? fit-il d'un ton suppliant.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi tu pourrais nous aider !

- J'ai aidé Gwen ! s'exclama-t-il avant de tousser.

Arthur lui lança un regard soucieux. Ce n'était peut-être pas grave, mais la façon dont Merlin toussait était impressionnante.

- Je ne vois pas qui voudrait te garder de toute façon, conclut-il d'un ton neutre, alors il semblerait que tu doives rester avec nous.

Merlin ne se vexa pas de la déclaration, se contentant de sourire joyeusement. Arthur, de son côté, tenta de se convaincre qu'il venait d'inviter le petit à les rejoindre non parce qu'il rechignait à le laisser seul, mais parce que cet idiot n'abandonnerait sûrement pas l'idée de leur tenir compagnie.

Il se dirigea donc vers la salle du Conseil. Guenièvre et lui devaient préparer justement un conseil qui prendrait place l'après-midi. Ils entrèrent et découvrirent sa femme déjà là, les attendant en regardant des feuilles.

- Bonjour, sourit-elle, alors votre excursion était-elle instructive ?

- Oui, j'ai appris à monter à cheval ! annonça fièrement Merlin.

- Ah oui ? fit-elle amusée en regardant Arthur.

- Oui, confirma-t-il, il se défend... plutôt bien... même si il a tendance à avoir du mal à descendre.

- C'est merveilleux, vous pourrez me raconterez ça ce soir, dit-elle gentiment, nous avons quelques choses à mettre au point. Tu n'as qu'à dessiner un peu Merlin, ou...faire autre chose...

Le jeune garçon haussa des épaules et prit une feuille et un crayon. Il commença alors à dessiner. Ils commencèrent donc à étudier tout ce qui concernait le Royaume, ainsi que ses problèmes, pour pouvoir les exposer au Conseil. Durant tout le temps où ils travaillèrent, Merlin n'arrêta pas de tousser et renifler. Cela avait tendance à déconcentrer un peu Guenièvre, qui parfois même sursautait tant la toux était violente. Elle était assez inquiète, mais Arthur, lui, restait plongé dans leur travail. Elle supposait donc que ce ne devait pas être si grave que ça si son mari ne prenait pas la peine de paraître inquiet.

Pourtant, quand une énième toux prit Merlin, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

- Tu te sens bien Merlin ? Si tu veux tu peux aller te mettre au lit et...

- Non ! Je me sens très bien ! se défendit-il avec la voix cassée.

Cette fois, en entendant la « nouvelle » voix de Merlin, Arthur réagit :

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que ce miel a fait effet. Peut-être que tu devrais aller revoir Gaïus.

- Mais non heu ! C.. ça va bien passer !

Le blond fronça des sourcils, et dit :

- De toute façon tu ne fais rien ici, si ce n'est dessiner, tu peux très bien aller le finir chez Gaïus.

Merlin secoua férocement la tête.

- Non ! Je n'ai pas besoin de...

Il s'interrompit pour tousser, et Arthur leva les yeux au ciel, avant de dire :

- Ton état ne s'améliore visiblement pas. Dis-toi que ça rendrait service à tout le monde ! Toi, tu continuerais ton dessin et te ferais soigner en même temps pendant que nous, nous pourrions nous concentrer sur notre travail.

Merlin se figea aussitôt, et regarda le Roi droit dans les yeux.

- Je vous empêche de travailler ?

- Non ! s'exclama Guenièvre en lançant un regard d'avertissement à Arthur, pas du tout, c'est juste que...

Mais Merlin ne l'écoutait déjà plus et se dirigeait vers la porte, décidé à s'en aller. Son mari ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, et le jeune garçon sortit de la pièce. Aussitôt, Guenièvre fusilla du regard Arthur.

- Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ? Toi, ça ne t'empêchait même pas de travailler !

- Je sais, mais au moins il va se faire réexaminer par Gaïus, qui lui donnera peut-être quelque chose de plus fort pour sa gorge et il n'aura plus mal. Si c'était l'argument choc à sortir eh bien tant pis. Je préfère qu'il aille bien plutôt qu'il soit malade.

Gwen se radoucit, et retint un sourire. Arthur était resté impassible durant tout le travail, mais en faite, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se faire du soucis pour Merlin.

- Et de plus, _toi_ visiblement, ça te dérangeait un peu.

Elle rougit. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que son trouble était si visible.

- Eh bien... tu as sans doute raison, admit-elle, nous devrions continuer.

Merlin ne voulait pas aller rendre une nouvelle visite à Gaïus. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais il aurait préféré rester tranquillement avec Arthur et Gwen. Il se sentait bien à leur côté. Il les aimait bien. Will aurait dit qu'ils n'en valaient pas la peine, qu'ils étaient des Rois et Reines et que par conséquent, ils étaient hautains avec tout le monde. Mais il ne trouvait pas du tout ça. Au contraire, ils faisaient tout pour aider les gens comme lui.

Il ne comprenait toujours pas clairement toute cette histoire. Il trouvait très étrange que sa mère l'ai laissé sans aucune explication, même en surprise. Sans compter qu'Arthur avait été très étrange quand il l'avait vu pour la première fois.

En soupirant, il décida d'aller se dégourdir les jambes dehors, sur le terrain d'entraînement des chevaliers. Ils étaient gentils, et au moins, il ne serait pas une _gêne_ pour eux. Il descendit, en sachant exactement quel escalier prendre pour rejoindre au plus vite le terrain. Il connaissait déjà très bien le château !

Il arriva au terrain d'entraînement, où Gauvain et Mordred se battaient dans un duel à l'épée. Chacun était très à l'aise pour manier leur arme, mais Merlin, même sans s'y connaître dans les combats, pouvait voir que Mordred avait le dessus sur l'autre chevalier.

Il vit Gauvain faire une feinte, que le plus jeune para de justesse, avant de riposter par un coup vers le bas. Il crut alors que son ami allait perdre, mais c'était sans compter sur ses ressources. Il mit son épée de façon à bloquer le coup, et en profita pour essayer de prendre l'avantage. Seulement, Mordred, rapide, contre-attaqua, et s'apprêta à désarmer Gauvain. Mais ça, c'était sans compter sur Merlin, qui utilisa sa magie pour l'en empêcher. Son épée valdingua quelques mètres plus loin.

Aussitôt, le jeune sorcier se mordit les lèvres. Il n'avait pas voulu faire ça. Sa magie avait réagi toute seule, par instinct. En le voyant avantageux par rapport à Gauvain, il avait pris peur, et son instinct avait pris le dessus.

Tandis que Gauvain souriait et taquinait gentiment son adversaire, les yeux de Mordred semblèrent chercher quelque chose autour de lui. Ils se posèrent alors sur Merlin, qui frissonna. Il était sûr que le chevalier savait ce qu'il avait fait. Il était mal. S'il décidait de le dire, il serait fichu. Tout serait fini, et des choses graves lui arriveraient alors.

Il voulut courir pour s'enfuir, s'enfuir loin de ce regard perçant, mais Gauvain, qui avait suivi les yeux de Mordred, s'exclama :

- Merlin !

Ils accoururent auprès de lui, et il se força à sourire.

- Bo..bonjour, dit-il.

Il frissonna de nouveau, mais cette fois de froid. Le temps était moins bien que la veille ou était-ce lui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Arthur n'est pas avec toi ?

- Non, il...

Merlin s'interrompit brutalement pour tousser. Il se maudit intérieurement en voyant la mine inquiète de Gauvain.

- Tu devrais rentrer tu sais, tu serais mieux au chaud.

Il s'apprêta à vigoureusement protester, mais Mordred déclara d'un ton à la fois doux et ferme :

- Je vais le raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre.

- Bonne idée, approuva Gauvain, moi, je vais me changer !

Il dit au revoir à Merlin, qui se retrouva seul avec l'autre chevalier. Ils marchèrent en silence en direction de sa chambre. Il n'osa rien dire, de peur de recevoir des reproches, ou pire.

- Dis-moi Merlin, dit alors Mordred, tu connais les druides ?

Le brun fit « non » de la tête. Bien-sûr il en avait rapidement entendu parlé, mais c'était tout.

- Les druides sont un peuple pacifique, qui... ont des coutumes anciennes. Des coutumes.. interdites par le Royaume.

Le jeune garçon se figea brutalement. Il pensait savoir ce que Mordred insinuait par « coutumes interdites ».

- Dans ce cas, on ne devrait pas en parler, tenta-t-il timidement.

- Je suis sûr que tu sais garder un secret, répondit-il avec un léger sourire.

Merlin le regarda, surpris. Cela confirmait ses doutes sur le fait que le chevalier était au courant. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas en colère...

- Tout ça pour te dire, poursuivit-il, que je viens de ce peuple, et que je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire du tout à personne.

Il n'arriva pas à ne pas paraître bouche-bée. Lui, un druide ? Lui, pratiquant la magie ? Alors cela signifiait... cela signifiait qu'il était comme lui ? C'était la première fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un.. comme lui.

- Vous... vous avez la... balbutia-t-il.

- Oui, répondit Mordred.

Ils arrivèrent à sa chambre, mais il n'en eut cure. Il ne pouvait retenir un sourire éclatant sur son visage. Le druide lui faisait assez confiance pour lui confier un secret comme celui-ci ! Car même s'il savait que lui-même pratiquait aussi la magie, il n'était pas obligé de lui raconter tout ça !

- Je ne dirai rien à personne, promit-il.

Mordred lui sourit en retour, avant de le déposer à sa chambre et de partir. Cette révélation venait de faire oublier à Merlin toute sa peur à propos du chevalier. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il ne lui avait pas fait confiance ! De toute évidence, il était de son côté.

Merlin referma la porte de sa chambre, et se regarda la pièce d'un œil circulaire. Que pouvait-il faire ? Dessiner ? Il n'en avait plus envie. Il fut pris d'un quinte de toux brutale, qui dura bien une minute. Il eut du mal à retrouver sa respiration, mais il finit par être bien de nouveau. Il ne voulait toujours pas aller voir Gaïus. Le médecin était gentil, mais il n'avait pas envie de médicaments. Sans compter que les autres hivers, quand il attrapait un rhume, il finissait par passer facilement. Sa mère insistait pour qu'il reste au lit, et il le faisait, mais il était quasiment sûr que ce n'était pas nécessaire.

_Quelques heures plus tard..._

Arthur retourna à ses appartements fatigué. La journée avait été longue. Et sa nuit courte. Il méritait bien de dormir longtemps maintenant ! Lui et Guenièvre avaient dû préparer le Conseil, pour ensuite y assister, alors qu'il venait de passer une nuit dehors. Il y avait meilleur mélange. Réprimant un bâillement, il marcha quelques mètres, pensif. Arrivé devant sa propre chambre, il décida d'aller voir celle de Merlin. Il ne l'avait plus vu depuis la préparation de fichu Conseil, et il voulait voir comment il allait.

Il ne prit pas la peine de frapper, ( après tout Merlin ne frappait pas lui) et entra directement. Il y vit alors le petit, roulé en boule dans son lit, sous les couvertures, en train de frissonner. Inquiet, il se demanda s'il dormait, mais les reniflements et les toussotements lui donnèrent sa réponse. Il s'approcha.

- Merlin ?

L'enfant se retourna vers lui, le visage très pâle. Aussitôt réveillé, et sans contrôler ce qu'il faisait, il mit la main sur le front de Merlin. Il était chaud, voire brûlant.

- Gaïus t'as laissé seul dans cet état ? demanda-t-il stupéfait.

Le plus jeune fit un petit « non » de la tête, et il comprit aussitôt.

- Tu n'es pas allé le voir ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

Le brun le regarda avec des yeux désolés, et il se contenta de soupirer.

- Attends-moi ici.

Il alla dans sa chambre, heureusement situé à quelques mètres à peine seulement, grâce à Guenièvre, pour y trouver Georges. Il s'en était douté.

- George, l'appela-t-il le faisant se retourner, tu pourrais aller demander que Gaïus vienne dans la chambre de Merlin ? Dis-lui qu'il a de la fièvre maintenant.

- Oui Sire, répondit-il.

Arthur retourna dans la chambre de son ami. Hors de question de le laisser seul, même quelques minutes dans cet état ! Il ne comprenait pas comment un simple rhume pouvait faire cet effet. Il avait connu son serviteur plus résistant !

Quelques minutes plus tard, Gaïus apparut, l'air soucieux et concentré. Il s'approcha de Merlin et le fit se relever un peu dans son lit. Arthur le regarda l'ausculter, l'air inquiet. Il entendit alors des bruits de pas, qui s'arrêtèrent en voyant la porte de la chambre de Merlin ouverte. Il sut que c'était Guenièvre, grâce à ses talons. Elle entra à son tour dans la chambre et en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait leur ami, elle demanda :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Gaïus se retourna vers eux.

- Il semble qu'il ait en faite une bronchite. C'est courant si on ne prend pas bien soin d'un rhume. Rassurez-vous ce n'est pas grave, du moment que l'on traite cette maladie bien.

Arthur poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ce idiot aurait pu avoir quelque chose de bien plus grave ! Et s'il n'était pas entré dans sa chambre, cette bronchite n'aurait peut-être pas pu être détecté à temps et alors...

Guenièvre posa un bras rassurant sur le sien. Elle devait avoir senti son trouble. Il se força à se calmer et regarda le médecin s'occuper de son pupille.

- Je vais rester cette nuit auprès de lui, lui assura Gaïus.

- Pourquoi ? s'alarma-t-il, c'est en faite plus grave ?

- Non, le rassura-t-il, mais par simple précaution. Il n'est pas prudent de le laisser seul dans cet état. Vous pouvez aller vous coucher j'ai la situation bien en main à présent.

Arthur hocha la tête, la gorge inexplicablement serrée, et partit avec sa femme. Il était temps de dormir.

Le lendemain matin, pour une fois, Arthur se leva de bonne grâce, et se prépara même rapidement, impatient de voir comment allait Merlin. Guenièvre sourit de son état concerné, et s'habilla normalement.

Le Roi sortit de la chambre, parcourut quelques mètres et pénétra cette fois dans une autre chambre. Il y trouva Merlin endormi paisiblement, et, faisant attention à être discret, s'approcha de Gaïus qui était assis sur un fauteuil et lui faisait signe de venir.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Va -t-il mieux ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit-il, sa fièvre a bien baissé. Il faut le laisser se reposer, et il sera bientôt sur pieds.

- Bien.

Il y eut un silence. Arthur, pris d'une idée, dit à Gaïus :

- Vous savez, vous devriez aller vous reposer vous aussi. Je peux le surveiller.

- Vous avez des choses à faire. Cela ne me dérange je suis médecin, je ne fais que mon travail.

- Oui, mais j'ai encore une heure devant moi. Après celle-ci, je peux demander à un serviteur de le veiller.

- Inutile. Mais je peux aller profiter de cette heure pour me rendre un peu plus présentable, concéda-t-il, je reviendrai donc lorsque vous devrez partir.

Arthur lui fit un signe de tête reconnaissant, et le médecin lui céda sa place pour partir. Il regarda la porte se refermer silencieusement d'un air distrait. Son regard se tourna alors vers Merlin. Il entendait sa respiration siffler légèrement, mais il semblait en bien meilleur état que la veille.

Si on lui avait dit qu'il serait aussi inquiet parce que son serviteur était un peu malade !

Arthur se demanda quand Merlin redeviendrait adulte. Il aimait bien sa version enfant, mais la version plus âgée commençait - même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais - à lui manquer. Se souviendrait-il de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait durant cette période ? D'un côté, il ne l'espérait pas. Après tout, il avait fait des choses, que son serviteur se ferait un plaisir de lui rappeler il en était sûr. Mais d'un autre côté, ils avaient vécu de bonnes choses, et cela l'amènerait peut-être à être de plus joyeuse humeur. Car il devait admettre une chose : Si la version adulte lui manquait, la version enfant était néanmoins beaucoup moins sombre, et cela lui faisait du bien. Il ne savait pas ce qui tracassait Merlin, mais il ne reconnaissait plus beaucoup son serviteur. Il ne souriait et ne riait plus que rarement, et ce côté noir ne ressemblait pas à son ami. Le voir plus léger lui faisait du bien.

Un gémissement indiquant que Merlin se réveillait l'interrompit dans ses pensées. Il s'approcha du lit, et vit que le jeune garçon avait les yeux ouverts.

- Bonjour, le salua-t-il.

- 'our, marmonna-t-il mal réveillé.

Arthur se retint de rire. Malade ou pas, voir Merlin se réveiller en premier était hilarant, et il se promit de lui rappeler quand il serait de retour qu'il ne valait pas mieux que lui au réveil.

- Où est Gaïus ? demanda Merlin en se redressant.

- Il est parti. Il revient dans une demie-heure.

- Oh.

Merlin évita son regard, conscient qu'Arthur n'avait certainement pas oublié qu'il avait désobéi.

- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle, dit-il calmement.

- JenevoulaispasallervoirGaïusjemesentaistrèsbien s'exclama-t-il très vite.

Arthur leva les bras en signe de paix.

- Calme-toi ! lui intima-t-il, et va moins vite.

Merlin se tut, et en baissant les yeux raconta :

- Je ne voulais pas aller voir Gaïus... je croyais que ce n'était rien, et que vous vous serviez de ça comme prétexte pour m'éjecter de la salle.

Arthur se retint de se passer une main sur son visage. Merlin se vexait parfois vraiment pour un rien !

- Je t'ai certes dit que tu nous dérangeais peut-être un peu, mais c'était surtout pour que tu ailles voir Gaïus triple andouille ! Si je te dis d'aller te faire examiner, c'est pour éviter que tu finisses dans cet état-là.

Arthur se mordit la lèvre. Il ne voulait pas jouer du tout le rôle de parent, mais c'était un peu ce qu'il était en train de faire. Pourquoi fallait-il que son serviteur soit si facilement dans la panache, et qu'il aille jusqu'au fait de se faire transformer en enfant ? Il aurait été adulte, cette conversation n'aurait pas eu l'air d'une morale faite.. à un enfant.

- Oui... eh bien il n'y a plus de raison d'être en colère maintenant ! conclut-il joyeusement, je suis guéri !

- Oh non tu n'es pas guéri, répliqua Arthur avec un regard d'avertissement, Gaïus te le dira lui-même. La prochaine fois tu feras ce qu'on te dit.

Il jugea sage de ne pas ajouter quoique ce soit sur le sujet. Il comptait sur Gaïus pour ordonner à Merlin de rester au lit. Ce n'était pas son rôle de lui dire ça. Et tout comme ce n'était pas son rôle de le gronder, il aborda un autre sujet.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu avais croisé Gauvain et Mordred hier ?

Merlin parut enchanté que le sujet soit clos aussi facilement. Arthur se maudit intérieurement. Il savait qu'il devrait continuer à lui faire la morale, mais il ne voulait surtout pas tenir le rôle de parent, car l'imbécile à côté de lui était son _ami_. Il se promit néanmoins que si Merlin lui refaisait ce coup là, enfant ou adulte, il le regretterait amèrement.

Gaïus arriva trop vite au goût d'Arthur. Car passé la discussion embarrassante, il passait un moment très agréable avec le brun. Cependant, il avait des responsabilités vis-à-vis de son Royaume. Il se leva de la chaise, et souhaita une bonne journée à Merlin avec un sourire narquois, certain que le petit serait surtout désespéré de rester dans son lit sans rien faire.

**Note : Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, je vous invite à me le faire savoir par le bouton review ;) Mini Merlin vous fera un câlin en échange ;D**


	7. Chapter 6: Une petite quête

**Note : Coucou tout le monde ! Désolé de ne pas avoir publié la semaine dernière, mais il va falloir s'attendre puisqu'on s'approche de la fin de mon avance, bien que la fic soit bientôt terminée, ( c'est une fic courte!) à avoir de temps en temps des petits retards de ce genre. Je gère d'autres fics en plus de celle-ci donc... **

**Enfin bref, j'espère que vous aimerez :D Merci aux revieweurs d'avoir reviewé, et bonnes vacances aux gens qui le sont !**

**Réponse:**

**Zouzou: Merci à toi de reviewer :) voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira!**

**Morgane mimi: Moi aussi j'adore quand ils tombent malades ne t'inquiète pas^^ Vu comment Merlin était sombre dans la saison 5, Arthur lui-même l'avait remarqué, j'ai jute eu envie d'accentuer ce côté là :) Merci beaucoup!**

**Freya mimi: Je suis contente que tu aimes cette fic :) ceci explique le pseudo avec "mimi" alors^^ Mon âge est dans mon profil, au début ;) Merci beaucoup de ta review :D**

CHAPITRE 6 :

- ARTHUUUUUUR ! cria une voix bien connue.

Le concerné se retint de gémir de désespérance. Depuis que Merlin était guéri, il venait tous les jours le réveiller, toujours à la même heure, en sautant partout sur le lit. Et cela durait depuis cinq jours. Et Gaïus n'avait toujours pas trouvé de remède. A quoi bon avoir un serviteur plus jeune si celui-ci venait tout de même vous embêter dès le matin ? On se le demandait. Il entendit le rire de Guenièvre, qui ( la traîtresse) l'encourageait à continuer. Et il commençait à connaître le rituel. Il n'arrêterait pas avant qu'il soit levé. Il se releva, mal réveillé et grogna :

- Tu n'peux pas rester au lit jusqu'à une heure respectable non ?

Avec un grand sourire, l'enfant lui répondit :

- Non.

Il laissa échapper un soupir, et se frotta les yeux d'une main. La journée commençait ( un peu trop tôt à son goût bon... ) !

Encore une fois, en voyant Georges arriver pour l'aider à s'habiller, Merlin se vanta de pouvoir le faire tout seul, avant de les laisser _enfin_ en paix.

Arthur le retrouva cependant dans la salle du trône, parmi la foule, près de Gaïus. A force d'être toujours avec eux, le peuple commençait à se poser des questions. Ils avaient donc jugé bon qu'il reste sagement dans la foule, avec son tuteur, et qu'il passe un peu plus inaperçu.

Il tenta de se concentrer sur la pauvre femme en face de lui. Elle venait, d'après Léon, d'un village ravagé par la maladie. Des épidémies avaient été récemment constatées dans le Royaume de Camelot et se propageaient très rapidement. Peut-être même un peu trop selon Gaïus, qui ne trouvait pas ça normal. La jeune femme avait été examinée par le médecin de la cour avant de pouvoir faire son témoignage, pour être sûr qu'elle ne contractait pas cette maladie inconnue.

- Pouvez-vous nous décrire le mal dont souffrait les habitants ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle avala difficilement sa salive, avant de répondre d'un ton tremblant :

- Le vieux fermier a d'abord contracté la maladie, avant qu'elle ne se répande comme une traînée de poudre dans tout le village. Les gens avaient de la fièvre, le teint aussi pâle qu'un fantôme, et certaines dents noires. Des plaies habitaient tout leur corps, et leurs yeux devenaient injectés de sang. Ils finissaient par mourir au bout d'une journée, mais dans d'atroces souffrances.

Elle paraissait au bord des larmes, et Arthur se sentit presque honteux de continuer :

- Et cette maladie... vous a-t-elle parue normale ?

Elle releva la tête, et timidement répondit :

- Je ne sais pas Sire. Je suis désolée...

Elle étouffa un sanglot, et Arthur fit signe à Gaïus de venir soutenir la jeune femme.

- Je vous remercie de votre témoignage Ania. Il nous sera d'une aide précieuse, lui assura-t-il, soyez sûr que vous pouvez venir habiter ici, à Camelot sans aucun problèmes.

Elle le remercia avant de se laisser prendre dans les bras de Gaïus. Tout le monde quitta la salle . Merlin trottina également pour rejoindre discrètement Arthur et Guenièvre. Ceux-ci semblaient soucieux, ce qui était normal.

Ainsi, quand Gaïus fut de retour dans son cabinet, le Roi de Camelot décida d'aller lui demander son avis sur cette maladie . Le médecin répondit :

- Je n'ai jamais vu une maladie se répandre si vite Sire. Je ne peux pas dire avec certitude que l'origine de ce mal est magique, mais je dois avouer avoir des doutes à ce sujet.

Merlin, qui naturellement accompagnait Arthur et Guenièvre baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise à l'évocation de la magie.

- Vous pensez que ça viendrait de Morgane ?

- Si l'origine est belle et bien magique, je le pense Sire, répondit-il.

- Savez-vous s'il existe un remède ?

Gaïus prit le soin de prendre un instant avant de répondre :

- Eh bien si l'origine est magique, le sort peut être défait. Une malédiction est faite pour être brisée. Il faut se rendre à un endroit rempli de magie pure, et faire un sacrifice pour obtenir ce remède. Mais si la maladie est naturelle... j'ai besoin de faire des recherches sur celle-ci pour pouvoir vous répondre...

- Et si la magie a été utilisée, quel genre de sacrifice serait nécessaire ?

- Quelque chose venant du cœur, répondit Gaïus, cela peut être un objet, une babiole qui a beaucoup de valeur à vos yeux , n'importe quoi.

- Et vous sauriez nous dire où se trouverait cet endroit rempli de magie ?

Gaïus réfléchit un moment à la réponse.

- Le lac d'Avalon me semble être un endroit pour ça.

A la mention de ce lac, Merlin leva les yeux d'un coup tandis qu'Arthur les écarquilla.

- Le lac d'Avalon ? Rempli de _magie _?

- Oui Sire, répondit-il, des choses particulières s'y sont passées...

- Dans ce cas, je dois m'y rendre, décida-t-il, maintenant.

- Arthur, intervint Guenièvre, peut-être que Gaïus devrait faire des recherches sur cette maladie avant, elle n'est peut-être pas magique...

- Cela prendrait trop de temps, décréta-t-il, pendant que j'irai à ce lac, vous pourrez inspecter les malades. J'aurais au moins essayé.

Personne ne trouva rien à y redire, et Arthur partit de la pièce.

Une heure plus tard, Arthur était prêt à partir, et se trouvait dans la Cour, juste à côté de son cheval. Aussi ne s'attendit-il pas à voir Merlin débarquer, accompagné du cheval qu'il avait monté à son dernier voyage, avec un petit sac à dos.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il en fronçant des sourcils.

- Je viens avec vous, répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence.

Arthur se gratta les yeux d'une main, en soupirant fort, sachant que ce qui allait suivre ne serait pas une partie de plaisir.

- Merlin... tu ne _peux pas_ venir avec moi. Cela pourrait être dangereux.

- Et alors, moi je vous dis que vous ne pouvez pas partir peut-être ? rétorqua Merlin tout en essayant de monter sur son cheval.

- Merlin... tu restes ici, dit Arthur sur un ton d'avertissement.

- Non ! répliqua-t-il en renouvelant sa tentative, je _viens_ avec vous !

Arthur se retint de se sentir désespéré. Merlin semblait déterminé à venir, et c'était quasiment impossible de lui faire changer d'avis. Autant il aurait été adulte, il l'aurait accepté, mais là, il n'avait que 6 ans ! Il s'avança brutalement vers lui, et entreprit de croiser son regard. Il réussit à le capter, et espéra paraître ferme, mais les yeux défiants du plus jeune l'en faisaient fortement douté.

- Merlin, intervint alors Guenièvre, tu ne peux pas venir. Arthur doit faire ça... tout seul.

- Mais je suis allé à ce lac avec lui la dernière fois ! s'exclama-t-il d'un ton indigné.

- Oui mais cette fois, ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois, expliqua-t-elle doucement, cette fois, il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose. Et ce n'est pas une promenade de routine.

Alors que Merlin hésitait clairement ( ce qui en disait sur qui serait le chef de l'autorité dans la famille des Pendragons) , ce fut le moment que Mordred choisit pour apparaître, à cheval, avec des affaires.

- Sire, je ne peux pas vous laisser entreprendre cette quête seul, déclara-t-il, je veux venir.

- Mordred... non, si je n'ai pas demandé à mes chevaliers de m'accompagner, il y a une raison, répondit Arthur à moitié agacé.

- Je vous ai prouvé ma valeur, répondit-il, deux valent mieux qu'un.

Arthur, à bout à cause de Merlin et Mordred, céda au chevalier.

- Très bien. Je suppose que tu as raison. Mais tu devras obéir à tout ce que je dis s'il y a le moindre imprévu, le prévint-il.

Merlin sauta sur l'occasion, et son hésitation disparut clairement. Il réussit à se hisser d'un coup sur son cheval, et s'écria :

- Jamais deux sans trois !

Arthur, Guenièvre et Gaïus passèrent près d'une demie-heure à expliquer à Merlin pourquoi il ne pouvait pas venir, mais celui-ci ne voulait rien entendre. Au final, on finit par céder, au plus grand bonheur du concerné.

Ainsi, durant tout le trajet, le Roi de Camelot n'arrêta pas de se demander pourquoi il avait accepté que Merlin vienne avec eux. S'il fut un temps où il semblait méfiant envers Mordred, celui-ci était passé, et aujourd'hui, il s'autorisait même à chanter joyeusement une... chanson ( si on pouvait appeler ça une chanson) devant lui. Plusieurs fois, il lui ordonna de se taire, mais soi cela ne durait que trois pauvre petite minutes, soi Merlin ne faisait même pas attention et continuait.

…

Et pour couronner le tout, Mordred se mordait violemment les lèvres pour ne pas rigoler.

Vraiment, c'était à se demander pourquoi il les avait acceptés. Ah oui. Guenièvre, en voyant combien Merlin souhaitait venir, lui avait demandé d'être compréhensif. Ah ! Et elle lui avait aussi dit de le protéger du danger, ou ce serait lui qui serait en grand danger s'il revenait sans Merlin.

Arthur ne put s'empêcher, malgré son agacement, d'être fier de voir que le jeune garçon avait tout retenu de sa petite leçon d'équitation improvisée, et se débrouillait plutôt bien.

Ils firent une pause pour manger au bout de deux heures de trajet. Les deux chevaliers auraient pu continuer s'il n'y avait pas eu un certain brun qui se plaignait qu'il avait faim. Mais bon !

Ils déballèrent donc un peu de pain et du fromage, avant de le grignoter distraitement. Pour ramener la tranquillité à Camelot, Arthur était prêt à faire n'importe quoi. Pour cela, le Lac exigeait un sacrifice. Il avait emmené un objet, mais il était vrai qu'il tenait particulièrement à celui-ci. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre quelque chose auquel il ne tenait pas. Le lac le saurait d'une quelconque manière.

Ils reprirent la route, le ventre plein, et avancèrent au petit galop. A plusieurs reprises, Arthur surprit Merlin à rigoler tout seul, ce qui lui fit se poser de sérieuses questions sur sa santé mentale. Mais il surprenait parfois des regards... complices entre son plus jeune chevalier et serviteur. Qu'était donc-t-il arrivé pour avoir un tel résultat ? Le contraste entre avant et après était flagrant.

Ils finirent enfin par arriver à l'endroit désiré. Merlin et Mordred descendirent, étrangement silencieux et sérieux. Arthur se demanda brièvement pourquoi, avant de reporter son attention sur le lac.

A sa plus grande surprise, Merlin s'approcha du lac, et, comme la dernière fois, le brun alla toucher l'eau, et murmura quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas. Il vit Mordred le rejoindre, et l'éloigner doucement du bord, en lui jetant des regards en coin... inquiet ? Il ne voyait pas pourquoi.

Mais l'intervention du chevalier dut faire effet, car l'instant d'après, Merlin s'était éloigné d'un coup du cours d'eau et refusait obstinément de croiser son regard.

- J'imagine qu'il est temps...

Mordred l'observa d'un regard perçant, s'approcha de lui et lui conseilla :

- Vous devriez retirer votre épée Sire.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- C'est un endroit sacré, expliqua-t-il.

Arthur ne lui demanda même pas comment il le savait. La dernière fois, Merlin s'était comporté étrangement, et il avait eu le temps de réfléchir un peu à son comportement. Il disait qu'il y avait déjà été, ou éprouvait cette sensation. Il lui avait semblé sentir de la part du petit garçon comme du respect vis-à-vis du lieu.

Il obéit, et passa en toute confiance son épée à Mordred. Mais l'instant d'après, Merlin poussa un cri en voyant la scène, et se précipita vers eux, en cherchant à prendre l'arme qui fut une fois dans la pierre des mains du jeune chevalier.

Arthur, ne comprenant pas la situation, le repoussa doucement. Mais il s'obstinait, et n'arrêtait pas de s'écrier :

- Elle n'est pas à toi ! Elle n'est pas à toi ! Tu ne peux pas y toucher ! Elle n'est pas _pour_ toi !

Mordred, comprenant que c'était le fait qu'il lui ait passé l'épée qui dérangeait Merlin, déposa l'arme à terre, tandis qu'Arthur tenait fermement Merlin.

Ce ne fut qu'en voyant le chevalier s'éloigner de l'épée qu'il se calma. Sans toute l'agitation de l'enfant, Arthur réalisa qu'il tremblait violemment, et était très pâle. Toujours en le tenant par les épaules, il se baissa et s'accroupit à sa hauteur.

- Merlin... c'est bon, il ne l'a plus. Tu peux te calmer maintenant.

Avec stupeur, il vit que les yeux de son ami étaient humides, bien qu'ils refusaient de laisser tomber la moindre larme.

- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas qu'il me garde l'épée ? tenta-t-il.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Merlin regardait à présent par terre, l'air honteux, comme s'il venait de comprendre ce qu'il venait de faire.

- C'est bon Arthur, fit Mordred, vous devriez aller faire ce que vous avez à faire. Je reste là.

Le Roi de Camelot, en quittant lentement du regard Merlin hocha la tête avec reconnaissance. Toujours troublé, il voulut s'éloigner, mais découvrit que l'enfant le tenait. Embarrassé, il vit Merlin à son tour réaliser qu'il le tenait et rougir violemment en le lâchant.

Il hésita à essayer de comprendre son ancien serviteur, puis décida de reporter cette conversation pour plus tard. Il se dirigea vers le lac, avec la ferme attention de donner au lieu ce qu'il voulait pour rétablir la paix et la tranquillité dans son Royaume.

Il sortit de sa poche un collier de perles. Pour n'importe qui, c'était un simple bijoux, qui avait l'air de coûter cher, mais qui était trouvable partout. Mais pour Arthur, ce bijoux était une sorte de souvenir de sa mère. C'était elle, la propriétaire du collier dans le passé. Il jeta le collier dans le lac, tout en faisant une prière pour que la maladie se retire de Camelot.

Rien ne se passa en premier lieu. Un simple « plouf » retentit, indiquant qu'il avait bien atterrit dans l'eau. Puis une lumière se produisit, qui aveugla Arthur. Plus loin derrière lui, Merlin et Mordred furent aussi touchés par cette lumière.

Une seconde après, la clarté normale revint, excepté qu'une femme brune venait d'émerger du lac. Elle avait de l'eau jusqu'aux cuisses, et souriait. Méfiant, Arthur déclara d'une voix autoritaire qu'il avait l'habitude d'user en tant que Roi :

- Je suis Arthur Pendragon, Roi de...

- Camelot, compléta-t-elle avec un sourire bienveillant, et je suis Freya, la Dame Du lac.

Il compta répondre quelque chose, mais un nouveau cri de la part de Merlin retentit, et l'instant d'après, il était à côté de lui à la place de derrière, et contemplait la femme d'un air béat, et émerveillé et... ému.

Arthur essaya de le repousser et de le remettre à l'arrière, sachant qu'elle était peut-être dangereuse, mais le petit resta là, sous le regard amusé de Freya.

- Bonjour Merlin, dit-elle.

Cela arrêta nette Arthur dans ses mouvements. Elle connaissait le nom de son ancien serviteur ?

- Bonjour Freya, répondit-il joyeusement.

- Vous... vous vous connaissez ? demanda Arthur surpris.

- Non, répondit Merlin, mais...

Il ne sut finir sa phrase, perturbé. Freya, elle, se contentait d'avoir un sourire énigmatique.

- Pourquoi être venu ici Roi de Camelot ?

- Je souhaite que la maladie arrête de ravager mes terres. Cette malédiction doit cesser.

- Votre sœur est celle qui l'a lancée, et vous êtes celui qui l'arrêtez, observa-t-elle, par bien des chemins, vous êtes opposés... bien que votre père soit commun.

Arthur ne répondit rien, et le regard de Freya se posa sur une personne derrière lui. Son sourire se figea, et elle déclara :

- Mordred, chevalier de Camelot, approchez.

Il s'exécuta, et fit face à elle.

- Un destin vous attend, dit-elle d'un ton désolé, ce n'est pas un hasard que vous soyez venu. Vous êtes liés par la destinée, vous, Arthur, Merlin et Morgane.

- Pardon ? l'interrompit Arthur étonné, Merlin ? Et comment Mordred pourrait-il être lié à moi et Morgane ?

En effet, si Arthur pouvait comprendre que lui et Morgane soient liés, en revanche, pour Merlin et Mordred, c'était un mystère. Tout ce qu'il partageait avec eux était un lien d'amitié ! Apparemment, le chevalier ne comprenait pas non plus ce qu'il faisait dans cette destinée, vu son air étonné.

Freya se tourna vers Arthur, et lui tendit un parchemin, qui curieusement, n'était pas mouillé.

- Voici la formule adéquate pour mettre un terme à toute cette maladie.

Arthur fut brièvement énervé de ne pas recevoir de réponses, et du fait qu'elle changeait rapidement de sujet, mais accepta le parchemin.

- Une seconde, fit-il, un sortilège ? Nous ne pouvons pas... nous... nous n'avons pas de sorcier à Camelot !

Elle lui fit un sourire triste.

- Hélas pour vous, si l'interdiction de la magie n'existait pas, je suis certaine que beaucoup se seraient proposé de vous aider. Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, il y a beaucoup de gens pratiquant la magie qui seraient de votre côté, et prêt à vous soutenir au lieu de vous détruire. Néanmoins, je ne doute pas un instant que vous saurez résoudre ce problème.

Elle avait raison. Après tout ,Gaïus connaissait des sorciers. Bien que cela ne le satisfaisait pas vraiment.

- Je vous remercie, dit-il finalement.

Elle lui fit un sourire en retour, et regarda de nouveau Merlin, avec tendresse.

- Au revoir, souffla-t-elle.

Arthur n'était pas sûr de savoir si cet au revoir s'adressait à eux tous ou seulement à Merlin, mais il jugea sage de ne rien demander. Elle disparut, s'enfonçant doucement dans le lac. Une lumière les aveugla momentanément de nouveau, et l'instant d'après, elle avait disparu.

- Nous avons ce pour quoi nous sommes venu, je crois, déclara Arthur, embarrassé, nous ferions mieux de partir.

Mordred hocha la tête en silence, toujours troublé des paroles de la Dame Du Lac. Merlin, lui, resta quelques secondes au bord du cours d'eau, avant de les suivre. Ils remontèrent à cheval en silence, tous songeurs.

Au bout de quelques heures, ils durent s'arrêter pour faire camping. Il se faisait tard et sombre, et Camelot était encore trop loin pour pouvoir espérer y dormir. Mordred s'occupa de faire du feu, tandis que Merlin décida d'aller chercher du bois. Arthur lui recommanda de rester dans les parages, ce à quoi il répondit par un roulement d'yeux.

Quand au Roi de Camelot, il décida de faire une balade seul. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il ne comprenait pas bien les paroles de Freya, mais celle-ci avait paru sincère. Selon elle, lui, Mordred, Merlin et Morgane seraient tous liés. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre la logique de son raisonnement. Certes, tous les quatre étaient allés demander un sortilège à propos de la maladie dans Camelot mais de là à dire qu'ils étaient liés...

Merlin, si on ne prenait que le temps où il avait été adulte, était son ami. Evidemment, l'avouer à voix haute était dur, et il ne le disait que très rarement, mais c'était un fait. Il était toujours à ses côtés, plus que quiconque, et ne le laisserait jamais tomber... peut-être que cela expliquait pourquoi la Dame du Lac pensait qu'il était également lié à lui, Morgane et... Mordred. Mais ce n'était qu'une simple supposition. Cela le frustrait de ne pas savoir la vraie raison.

Toujours dans ses pensées, il entendit soudain un bruit de chute, suivi d'un « Aïe » émit par une voix juvénile. Il rejoignit immédiatement Merlin. Un peu plus loin, à quelques mètres du camp, il était assis par terre, et tenait son genoux en grimaçant. Arthur s'approcha et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je suis tombé, répondit-il d'une voix plaintive.

Arthur roula des yeux :

- Tu es plus maladroit que n'importe qui décidément !

Mais le plus jeune ne se vexa même pas, trop concentré sur son genoux.

- Fais-moi voir ça.

Mais les mains de l'enfant refusaient de coopérer, et étaient plaquées sur son genoux.

- Ne sois pas une telle fille, Merlin ! Il faut que je puisse voir ton genoux si tu veux ne plus avoir mal !

Merlin le regarda en se mordant la lèvre, hésitant visiblement, puis précautionneusement, il retira ses mains. Arthur mit les siennes de part et d'autres du genoux, provoquant une réaction de recul chez Merlin qui s'exclama :

- Tu ne touches pas hein ?

Agacé, le plus âgé répondit :

- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Tiens toi tranquille.

Il examina rapidement la blessure, et fut soulagé de voir que ce n'était qu'une égratignure, qui certes saignait beaucoup, mais qui pour autant n'était pas grave. Il s'adressa à Mordred, qui était juste derrière lui :

- Tu peux aller chercher de l'eau s'il-te-plaît ? Il faut nettoyer ça.

- Oui. Je sais aussi comment bien désinfecter Sire, si vous permettez, proposa-t-il.

Surpris, il tourna sa tête en direction du chevalier :

- Tu t'y connais en plantes ?

- Oui, un peu. J'ai appris à reconnaître certaines plantes médicinales... en cas de besoin.

- Eh bien dans ce cas, vas-y, je t'en prie.

Mordred obéit, et s'en alla afin de cueillir et concocter la préparation dont Merlin avait besoin. Arthur reporta son attention sur le concerné, qui visiblement, avait vraiment mal et se mordait la lèvre violemment, comme pour s'empêcher de crier ou pleurer. Son cœur se serra. Il ne voulait surtout pas le voir pleurer. Comment devrait-il faire après ?

- Tu pourras dire à Gwen que tu as une blessure de guerre, tenta-t-il pour le distraire.

- Oui, en tombant, ironisa-t-il.

- En revenant d'une mission périlleuse, rectifia Arthur.

- Périlleuse, répéta Merlin d'un ton moqueur, ce n'était que la Dame du Lac, ce n'est pas comme si elle était dotée de mauvaises intentions ou je ne sais quoi...

- Comment peux-tu en être si sûr ?

- Parce que ! répondit-il borné.

- Réponse très éloquente, je te félicite, rétorqua Arthur.

- Elle est gentille ! Et elle nous a donné quelque chose pour arrêter la maladie !

- Parce que _je_ lui ai donné quelque chose.

- Oui et elle ne vous a pas trahi, rétorqua Merlin.

Arthur renonça au débat. De plus, avoir une discussion sur la magie avec un enfant de 7 ans n'était peut-être pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire, surtout si la personne en question était Merlin. Mordred revint avec un pot rempli de plantes écrasées, ainsi que de l'eau. Il en versa sur la blessure, avant d'étaler la mixture sur le genoux précautionneusement. Merlin le regardait faire, silencieux.

Lorsqu'il eut finit, Arthur jugea qu'il était temps de manger puis de se coucher. Demain, il faudrait rentrer, et tout le monde était fatigué, surtout Merlin, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait sans doute pas.

**Note : Et voilààààààààà ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Etait-ce bien ? Nul ? Si oui, pourquoi ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, même les gens qui lisent et qui n'osent pas reviewé, n'ayez pas peur de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça signifie toujours beaucoup d'avoir des avis et ça fait progresser :)**

**Sinon, j'ai une question : Des gens regardent-ils des vidéos Merlin ? Du genre, montage ? Voili voilou^^**

**Dans tous les cas, merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! A plus tard ;)**


	8. Chapter 7:: Retour de la mission

CHAPITRE 7 :

Après être rentré de leur « quête » pour trouver un remède, Arthur et Merlin se rendirent tout de suite chez Gaïus. Ils avaient besoin d'un sorcier, et seul le médecin pourrait les aider.

- Bien que cela ne me plaise pas plus que ça, expliqua Arthur, nous avons besoin de magie. On a seulement pu obtenir une formule de la part de...

- la Dame du Lac ! compléta Merlin.

Arthur lui passa le parchemin, que le médecin lut.

- Je comprends, répondit Gaïus, je connais en effet quelques sorciers Sire.

- Tant mieux ! Assurez-vous cependant cette fois, que ce sorcier ne soit pas comme celui qui a tué mon père ! Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de refaire cette erreur.

Merlin lui jeta un regard surpris, étonné qu'un sorcier ait tué Uther. Il n'avait jamais demandé à Arthur des renseignements sur sa famille, parce que selon sa mère, ça ne se faisait pas, encore moins à un Roi, mais il aurait pensé que l'ancien Roi serait mort d'une autre manière.

- Cette fois ça n'arrivera pas. Mais je ne crois pas que le sorcier auquel je pense voudra réciter cette formule devant vous. Les années de la Grande Purge l'ont... marqué, et s'il veut bien nous aider, je doute qu'il voudra vous voir. Cela vous embêterait-il donc que cela soit privé ?

Arthur parut hésitant, puis répondit, résigné :

- S'il le faut. Du moment qu'il nous guérisse de cette maladie, c'est tout ce que je demande ! S'il refuse, dîtes-lui qu'il aura une récompense ! N'importe quoi, _sauf_ le retour de la magie !

Gaïus s'inclina, et Arthur s'apprêta à partir, avant de remarquer que Merlin le suivait. Il lança derrière son épaule :

- Vous devriez regarder le genoux de Merlin ! Il est un peu écorché, mais on ne sait jamais. Je vais rejoindre Guenièvre, l'avertir que nous avons trouvé une solution à ce fléau !

Le concerné grogna :

- J'ai même plus mal, c'est injuste !

- Je sais ! répondit Arthur en sortant.

Gaïus le fit s'asseoir et remonter son pantalon jusqu'aux genoux. D'un œil expert, il examina l'égratignure.

- Elle a été bien désinfectée, nota-t-il, il n'y a rien de plus qu'il soit nécessiteux de faire.

Merlin voulut sauter sur ses jambes et s'exclama :

- Alors je peux encore rattraper Gwen et Arthur !

- Pas si vite ! le stoppa le médecin, laisse-les un peu seuls veux-tu ? De plus, il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais discuter avec toi.

Merlin se rassit, une air d'appréhension sur le visage.

- C'est à propos du sortilège. J'aimerais savoir s'il te serait possible de l'exécuter.

Le plus jeune lui jeta un regard étonné. Il voulait qu'il se serve de la magie ?

- Je ne comprends pas... vous m'avez dit de ne pas utiliser la magie... et maman aussi d'ailleurs !

- Je sais ce que j'ai dit ! Mais cette fois, c'est une affaire d'urgence. Penses-tu que tu le pourrais ? Ce sort m'a l'air difficile à être lancé.

- Il faudrait que je l'apprenne, je... je ne sais pas lire, je suis en train d'apprendre seulement, admit-il en rougissant, et.. je ne sais pas. Je n'ai jamais lancé de sortilèges comme ça avant. C'est... instinctif.

- Je sais, le rassura Gaïus, mais tu peux peut-être réussir. Avec un peu d'entraînement. Bien que si tu n'y arrives pas, cela ne serait pas très grave. J'ai quelqu'un d'autre en tête.

Le médecin savait que c'était beaucoup à demander à l'enfant. Adulte, Merlin savait lire, mais ici, non. Ce qui était déjà une petite difficulté en soit. Et surtout, il n'avait pas autant d'expérience en magie qu'adulte.

- Je peux essayer. Vous pouvez me le réciter plusieurs fois afin que je le mémorise ?

Gaïus s'exécuta, et fit comme avait demandé Merlin. Au bout de cinq fois, l'enfant l'arrêta :

- Je.. je crois que je l'ai en tête maintenant. _Ibe ni sick san stomisick gorgia nova bistilla la _!

- Il manque quelque chose, signala Gaïus.

- Ah ! Oui ! C'est _sticky tricky pizi cure _!

- Voilà ! Nous n'allons pas réciter ça maintenant, mais tu peux t'entraîner.

Ainsi, pendant une heure, Merlin récita plusieurs fois le sortilège, sans pour autant arriver à y mettre toute sa magie dedans. A la fin, il fut épuisé d'essayer. Gaïus, le voyant bien, le libéra et lui dit :

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Peut-être que cela viendra plus tard. A présent, que dirais-tu d'un bon repas chaud ?

Un sourire qui disait tout lui répondit.

;, , , , , , , ,

Arthur arriva dans ses appartements dans l'espoir d'y trouver sa Reine. Heureusement pour lui, elle y était bel et bien, en train de discuter avec George. Et quand il pensait parler... c'était vraiment parler ! Elle ne lui donnait pas d'ordre ou de tâches à faire ! Elle discutait simplement. Etonné, il resta silencieux et écouta en prenant soin de ne pas se faire remarquer.

- … doit être éprouvant pour toi d'être le remplaçant de Merlin. C'est vrai qu'on avait une petite routine, et toi tu dois t'insérer dans tout ça. Ce n'est pas trop dur ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- Non ma Dame, répondit-il humblement, je ne fais que vous servir.

- Je t'en prie pas de cela avec moi George, répliqua-t-elle, je suis certaine que tu dois penser que tu te dois d'être irréprochable parce que nous sommes les Roi et Reine mais... Merlin était loin d'être parfait tu sais. Tu n'as nul besoin de rester.. comme ça toujours !

- Comme ça ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

- Oui ! Je sais bien que tu ne.. dois pas avoir en grande estime Merlin au niveau serviteur mais... tu peux te permettre d'être un peu comme lui.

- Oui, répondit-il avec l'air de ne rien y comprendre, mais...

Arthur décida qu'il était temps de signifier sa présence. Il se racla la gorge, les faisant sursauter.

- Majesté ! s'exclama immédiatement Georges en s'inclinant, je vous prie de m'excuser de cette pause, je retourne à mon travail tout de suite.

Arthur n'eut le temps de rien dire que le serviteur était déjà dehors, armé de leur linge sale. Il haussa un sourcil envers sa femme, intrigué. Elle rigola :

- J'essayais simplement d'en savoir un peu plus sur le mystère « George ».

- Ah oui ? Et qu'as-tu découvert ? lui demanda-t-il en mettant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- Eh bien, je pensais qu'il jouait un rôle, se sentait mal... mais il semblerait que j'ai eu tort. Il n'a même pas compris de quoi je lui parlais. Je crois qu'il n'y a aucun espoir de le faire... se détendre un peu.

Arthur sourit, amusé.

- Ainsi c'est à ça que tu occupes tes heures de libre ? Je savais que tu mijotais quelque chose de pas très nette.

Il se rapprocha de son visage et l'embrassa. La veille avait été éprouvante, et tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser pour le moment était sa femme. Il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas eu un moment pour eux. Ce qui était sans doute vrai. Depuis l'arrivée du « petit » Merlin, il restait avec eux assez souvent, et si ce n'était pas lui, c'était les Conseillers ou même George ! Elle lui rendit son baiser en souriant, et ils se séparèrent.

- Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ? dit-il avec un sourire heureux.

Elle rigola, et répondit :

- Je t'aime aussi Arthur.

Ils se réembrassèrent, et savourèrent ce petit moment d'intimité. Pourtant, il fallut revenir à la réalité vite. Il était venu pour lui parler à l'origine après tout. Ils se séparèrent donc, et s'assirent sur le lit.

- J'en conclus que votre quête s'est bien passée ?

- Oui, nous avons réussi à obtenir une solution. Une formule magique. Gaïus s'occupe nous trouver un sorcier qui acceptera de nous aider. La maladie devrait bientôt disparaître du Royaume.

Il s'arrêta, et Guenièvre l'observa, soucieuse.

- Mais ? Tu as l'air inquiet.

Il sourit faiblement. Elle le connaissait trop bien.

- Je crois que quelque chose de bizarre se passe avec Merlin.

Il entreprit alors de lui raconter comment il avait réagi quand il avait passé son épée à Mordred, alors qu'ils s'entendaient quelques minutes plus tôt très bien, ainsi que cette histoire de destinée de la Dame Du Lac.

Durant tout ce temps, Guenièvre ne dit rien, et l'écouta sérieusement. Lorsqu'il eut finit, elle déclara :

- Concernant Mordred et Merlin, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, Merlin n'a jamais réellement beaucoup apprécié Mordred, et il ne lui fait clairement pas confiance. Même enfant il était méfiant ! Ensuite.. je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais Mordred a du faire quelque chose pour gagner un minimum de sa confiance, parce que leur relation a changé à vue d'oeil ! Mais il ne devait sans doute pas lui faire assez confiance pour voir ton épée lui être transmise comme ça. Je crois... mais je ne suis pas sûre, qu'il.. t'a vu sans défense. Et il a commencé à voir Mordred comme un ennemi potentiel qui pouvait te blesser facilement.

- Tu veux dire qu'il était inquiet pour moi ? fit Arthur d'un ton stupéfait.

- Merlin est toujours inquiet à propos de toi, répliqua-t-elle, comme moi. Mais ici, il a perdu tous ses moyens, et c'est un enfant alors... le résultat n'était pas très joli.

Arthur plissa des yeux, pensant à tout ce que sa femme venait de lui soumettre. Elle n'avait pas tort. Tout était cohérent bien que l'idée qu'il soit en faite à l'origine de la réaction excessive de son ancien serviteur ne le réjouissait pas beaucoup...

- Et que penses-tu de cette histoire de destinée ?

- Je pense... commença-t-elle lentement, qu'il se peut qu'elle ait raison. C'est la Dame du Lac, elle m'a l'air d'être quelqu'un de sage Arthur et... Merlin lui faisait confiance, je ne vois pas pourquoi elle nous mentirait. De plus, ce n'est pas totalement illogique. Morgane et toi êtes liés par Uther. Merlin et toi... c'est évident. Vous êtes amis. Mordred et toi êtes liés par le lien sacré qui unit un chevalier à son Roi. Mordred et Merlin sont liés par quelque chose que nous ne savons pas, mais il est évident que quelque chose se passe entre ces deux-là.

- Tu as peut-être raison... mais je continue à penser que c'est absurde !

Elle mit sa main sur son épaule, dans le but de le réconforter.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter à propos de ça. Si c'est vrai, ça se passera dans un futur, proche ou lointain. Ne laisse pas ces découvertes t'influencer. Laisse suivre le cours des choses.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel ils restèrent côte à côte, en train de réfléchir. Au bout d'un moment, Arthur le brisa en murmurant :

- J'ai de la chance d'avoir pour femme quelqu'un d'aussi sage que toi.

Elle sourit, et répondit :

- Et j'ai de la chance d'avoir un mari qui se soucie du bien-être de tout le monde.

Ils échangèrent un regard complice et affectueux.

Ce ne fut que plus tard dans la journée que Merlin put retrouver Arthur. Il avait passé beaucoup de temps à essayer de faire ce fichu sort, en vain. Gaïus avait beau dire que ce n'était pas grave, que ça viendrait tout seul, il n'en était pas convaincu. Il était donc sorti dans l'espoir de trouver ou le Roi, ou la Reine. Il avait fini par le croiser dans un couloir.

- Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il, Gaïus t'a examiné la jambe ?

- Oui, répondit-il, comme vous le lui aviez demandé ! Vous avez pu parler à Gwen ?

- Oui. Elle est au courant. La situation va s'améliorer.

Il y eut un silence, vaguement gêné. Tous deux se souvenaient très bien de sa réaction avec l'épée. Arthur savait qu'il devait aborder le sujet avec Merlin, bien que celui-ci souhaitait oublier ce moment.. Pourtant, il fallait qu'il se jette à l'eau :

- Merlin... et si on allait dans ta chambre ?

Le petit haussa les sourcils de surprise. Il répondit néanmoins :

- Oui...

Il ne posa aucune question à voix haute, bien qu'il se demandait pourquoi Arthur voulait ça...

Ils se rendirent donc dans sa chambre. Arthur ferma la porte et alla prendre comme la fois où il était malade une chaise, tandis qu'il s'installa sur le lit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? le questionna Merlin.

Il prit une grande inspiration, comme pour se donner du courage, puis répondit :

- Tu te souviens de la dernière fois ? Quand... j'ai passé l'épée à Mordred ?

Merlin se mordit la lèvre. Il aurait voulu ne pas en parler, et rayer cet épisode de sa mémoire à jamais. Il ne pouvait lui-même pas comprendre sa réaction. Sur le coup, ça lui avait apparu comme la seule chose à faire. Pour une raison ou une autre, Mordred ne devait surtout pas avoir l'épée. Leur rapports s'étaient pourtant améliorés... mais sa réaction avait été purement instinctive... comme si sa magie elle-même ne pouvait pas supporter ça, toutes les fibres de son être n'avaient plus eu qu'une obsession : L'épée ne devait pas aller à Mordred.

- Merlin ? fit Arthur incertain, ça va ?

Il revint brutalement à la réalité. Il réalisa que ses mains tremblaient légèrement au souvenir de ce moment.

- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix mal assurée, oui.

Arthur lui jeta un regard mi-suspicieux, mi-inquiet, puis poursuivit :

- Pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je donne l'épée à Mordred ? Je pensais que vous vous entendiez bien. Tu sais qu'il est digne de confiance,n'est-ce pas ? C'est un chevalier.

Non. Non il ne pouvait pas lui faire confiance pour ce genre de choses. Curieusement, parler avec lui de magie l'apaisait, et ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Il voyait en le jeune druide presque un ami. Mais dès que ça concernait Arthur, il ne pouvait pas le supporter.

- Oui, se força-t-il à dire, je sais.

Il ne trouva rien d'autre à dire et se tut, attendant qu'Arthur réagisse. Celui-ci, en voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas une réponse davantage développée poussa un soupir.

- Si tu le sais, pourquoi n'as-tu pas voulu que je lui passe mon épée ?

Merlin ne put répondre. Il ne comprendrait pas.

- Merlin ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Parce que. C'était stupide, je ne le referai plus, promit-il d'une voix pleine d'espoir de laisser tomber le sujet.

- Tu peux me le dire tu sais, lança Arthur d'un ton légèrement... blessé ? Je suis capable de comprendre.

- Moi-même je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça ! s'exclama-t-il, peut-être.. peut-être que c'était à cause du lac ! Les ondes magiques et tout ça...

C'était une excuse pathétique il le savait. De plus, dire du mal de la magie lui coûtait. Mais il ne voulait pas s'attarder sur ce sujet .

- Très bien, soupira Arthur, c'était tout ce que je voulais savoir.

Merlin se sentit un peu mal en voyant l'air de chien battu qu'avait Arthur. Il savait très bien qu'il mentait, mais pour autant, n'insistait pas, ayant compris qu'il ne pourrait rien tirer de plus.

- On va voir Guenièvre ? proposa Merlin d'une voix qu'il s'efforça d'être enjouée.

- Vas-y si tu veux, je l'ai déjà vue tout à l'heure. Elle doit être à côté, dans mes appartements.

- Vous ne venez pas ?

- Non... j'ai... du travail à faire.

Merlin fut certain qu'Arthur se servait de ça comme un prétexte pour ne pas être avec lui. Blessé à son tour, il se leva, le cœur lourd. Il lui en voulait. Il ouvrit la porte, pour aller dans la chambre voisine. Il prit la peine de frapper, et entendit un « Entrez ! ». Il ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre d'Arthur et Gwen.

Gwen était justement assise devant sa coiffeuse, en train de se brosser les cheveux.

- Bonjour, fit-il.

Elle sourit d'une manière bienveillante, et en lui faisant signe de venir à côté d'elle, elle répondit :

- Bonjour. Alors, votre quête a été une réussite à ce qu'il paraît ?

Curieusement, au lieu de le réconforter, cette phrase provoqua un nouveau sentiment de malaise. Sans doute à cause de ce qu'il s'y était passé.

- Oui. J'ai juste accompagné Arthur, je n'ai rien fait, répondit-il.

- Ne sois pas si modeste ! Je suis sûre que tu as bien aidé Arthur.

- Non, répondit-il, c'est pas important.

Elle parut étonnée.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas te donner un peu de crédit pour ce que tu as fait ?

- Je l'ai déjà dit, je n'ai rien fait, répliqua-t-il un peu agacé.

Elle se tourna vers lui, et chercha son regard.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Réticent, Merlin se mit néanmoins à lui raconter la même chose qu'Arthur plus tôt, avec ses propres mots. Il conclut en lui décrivant la scène qui s'était passé juste avant qu'il ne vienne la voir. Il leva les yeux vers elle. Gwen avait l'air si calme que ça l'en apaisa un peu.

- Ce n'est pas si grave. Tu as eu une réaction... excessive, mais ça peut arriver à tout le monde !

- Mais j'avais l'air d'un idiot !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Arthur a l'habitude, plaisanta-t-elle, et je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas fâché ! Il avait juste un peu peur pour toi c'est tout.

- Peur pour moi ? répéta Merlin.

- Oui, peur pour toi, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire, comme toi tu as eu peur pour lui.

Merlin hocha la tête, perplexe. Ainsi c'était ça le monde normal ? Avoir peur sans aucune raison particulière ? Car il n'y avait aucune raison qu'Arthur ait peur pour lui après tout. Il poussa un soupir.

- Tu es sûre hein ?

- Oui, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter à propos de ça, promit-elle.

Merlin hocha la tête, rassuré. Si elle le disait, c'était que c'était vrai !

- Je dois aller voir Gaïus ! déclara-t-il soudain.

- Oui, bien-sûr, répondit-elle avec un sourire, tu lui diras bonjour de ma part ?

Merlin lui lança un regard étrange.

- Euh... oui.

Lui passer le bonjour de sa part ? C'était idiot ! Autant venir directement le voir, ou ne rien dire du tout.

Il parcourut les couloirs, jusqu'à tomber enfin aux appartements du médecin. Il toqua deux fois avant d'entrer. Il s'apprêta à parler, mais s'arrêta tout de suite en voyant que Gaïus n'était pas seul. Il y avait Mordred, qui se faisait examiner la main. Son sang se glaça. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'il souhaitait voir aujourd'hui ! Il hésita entre faire demi-tour ou les rejoindre, mais l'exclamation de Gaïus ne lui laissa pas trop le choix :

- Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu as trouvé le moyen de...

Il s'interrompit, sans doute à cause de Mordred. Merlin dit pourtant en toute confiance :

- Il sait. Et non, je n'arrive toujours pas à faire ce sortilège. Il est trop dur ! Je n'y arriverai pas ! Vous devriez demander à Mordred de le faire !

Le druide eut un regard très surpris, semblable à celui de Gaïus.

- Il sait ? répétèrent-ils tous deux en même temps.

Mordred toussa, afin de se redonner contenance.

- Il sait à propos de... moi ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, répondit Merlin, il le sait maintenant. Et il peut aussi garder ce secret. Pas vrai Gaïus ?

Le médecin, toujours surpris, répondit néanmoins :

- Oui...

Certes, il savait que Mordred savait pour Merlin, mais Merlin enfant, lui, n'était pas supposé le savoir.

- Mais concernant votre sortilège, poursuivit Mordred, je suis désolé, mais j'essaie de me servir le moins possible de magie. Je suis un chevalier de Camelot maintenant, je ne peux plus me le permettre.

- Mais c'est pour sauver le Royaume ! s'écria Merlin.

- Si toi tu n'y arrives pas, je doute fortement que je le puisse.

- Vous vous sous-estimer Sir Mordred, intervint Gaïus, je suis sûr que vous êtes apte à l'exécuter ! Vous êtes plus expérimenté que Merlin dans.. le cas présent.

Mordred sembla hésitant.

- Essayez au moins ! l'encouragea Merlin la formule c'est : _Ibe ni sick san stomisick gorgia nova bistilla la _!_sticky tricky pizi cure !_

Gaïus eut un sourire en coin. Si parfois son jeune protégé avait du mal à retenir la composition d'une potion, il parvenait remarquablement à retenir les formules magiques ! Il donna le morceau de parchemin à Mordred, afin qu'il puisse la lire.

Celui-ci regarda la formule pendant un moment, en conflit avec lui-même, puis se lança :

- _Ibe ni sick san stomisick gorgia nova bistilla la _!_sticky tricky pizi cure !_

Rien ne se produisit. Les yeux du chevalier avaient certes virés à l'or, mais aucun signe n'indiquait que ça avait marché.

- Peut-être que c'est normal ? suggéra Merlin.

Ils s'adressèrent tous un regard blanc.

- Je ne crois pas, fit finalement Mordred, je n'ai pas senti la magie opérer. Je vous l'avais dit. Je ne le peux pas.

- Mais tu ne t'es même pas entraîné aussi ! Quand tu veux faire quelque chose, tu dois dois le refaire jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives ! insista Merlin.

Curieusement, la situation précédente avec Arthur avait quitté son esprit. Ce qu'il voyait en Mordred, là, tout de suite, ce n'était pas une dangereuse personne du tout. C'était un sorcier, à qui il pouvait se confier. Il poussa un soupir et renouvela la tentative. Rien ne se produisit.

- Non, je n'y arrive pas, souffla-t-il découragé, je suis désolé.

- Peut-être, intervint le médecin, peut-être devriez-vous joindre vos forces ? Vous auriez plus de chances d'y arriver.

Les deux sorciers se regardèrent, l'air étonné. Puis Merlin haussa des épaules, et s'approcha du chevalier.

- Tenez-vous les mains, leur ordonna Gaïus, et récitez tous les deux la formule en même temps.

Ils obéirent, et d'une même voix, récitèrent :

- _Ibe ni sick san stomisick gorgia nova bistilla la _!_sticky tricky pizi cure !_

Merlin sentit le pouvoir de Mordred. Sa magie était forte, mais pas aussi forte que la sienne. Cependant, il fut convaincu que ça suffirait largement. Il sentit Mordred « tirer » sa magie, comme pour l'aider à sortir. De cette manière, il la contrôla mieux. Ils ouvrirent alors tous deux les yeux qu'ils n'avaient pas eu conscience d'avoir fermé , qui brillèrent d'or. Deux bougies allumées s'éteignirent alors.

Ils s'observèrent, un peu essoufflés. Mordred le regardait, comme surpris de sa puissance. Ils sourirent alors tous deux, convaincus, certains d'avoir réussi.

- Je pense que ça fonctionné, conclut Gaïus avec un sourire bienveillant.

- C'était trop bien ! s'exclama Merlin, on recommence quand ?

Devant l'excitation du jeune homme, le druide ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit rire.

- Pas maintenant en tout cas ! dit fermement Gaïus, tu as l'air d'être mort de fatigue !

- Non ! protesta-t-il, je suis en pleine forme ! Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi en pleine fo.. oooooooorme.

Il rougit. Il venait de pousser un bâillement, prouvant le contraire. En faite, il se sentait très éveillé, mais malgré tout, une envie de s'affaler dans un lit le tiraillait mystérieusement.

- Une union de magie requiert de l'énergie ! fit Gaïus, je suis sûr que Sir Mordred ressent la même chose.

Celui-ci sourit, et acquiesça.

- Effectivement. Mais c'était merveilleux. Jamais je n'aurais pensé ressentir... ça un jour.

Merlin fit un sourire éclatant. Toutes les gênes qu'il avait pu ressentir avant à son vis-à-vis étaient définitivement disparus.

- Je vous prescrit à vous deux un repos complet, et cela dès maintenant ! Vous avez fait du très bon travail, mais à présent, vous avez vraiment besoin de récupérer. Sir Mordred, vous voulez bien emmener Merlin à sa chambre ? demanda Gaïus.

- Bien-sûr.

- Et ensuite aller à la vôtre, naturellement, fit Gaïus d'un ton sévère.

Il reçut pour réponse un simple sourire, et regarda les deux magiciens s'en aller, aussi joyeux l'un que l'autre.

**Note : Bonjour ! Désolé du temps mis à poster, mais j'ai fait pire u_u donc j'espère que vous avez aimé, que à vos yeux je mérite encore une pitite review, et que vous continuerez de suivre cette fic ! N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! ..hum... un petit câlin d'Arthur en échange :D**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
